Two Pieces
by ozzypoos
Summary: (COMPLETE) 01 was created to become the perfect soldier. That was until the day that someone from his past came to his rescue, now 4 years after his rescue disaster strikes again. 2x1,4x3,5xM,4-1,3-1
1. The Rescue

Title: Two Pieces  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the GW characters  
  
  
Voices  
  
Loud Voices was all he could hear.  
  
As he attempted to open his eyes he felt liquid begin to sting them, Quickly closing his eyes   
again the young boy could do nothing but wait and listen to the voices near him.  
  
"How did you get past my sercurity?" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Trying to remember any detail of the person behind that voice sudden vivid images filled the  
boys mind.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Is 01 ready for the tests yet?"   
  
"Dr J 01 is still heavily sedated from the previous tests, each time the drug wears off and 01  
begins to awaken he acts out violently then we have to sedate him all over again. I fear that   
he has a problem with authority, though for your next scheduled test he should wake in about   
3 hours, when he does awaken I will send him over to the testing site" one of the   
employees answered.  
  
"hmmm.......open up the door, I want to see him" Dr J told his assistant. Looking horrified the   
assistant began to voice her disagreements when Dr J held up his hand silencing her. "If this   
project is to be a success then we need to show 01 that I am the one that he needs to show   
respect too" Closing her mouth the assistant reached over to the keypad next to her monitoring   
station and keyed in the doors password. The thick gundanium door slowly slid open, as the   
doctor walked into the small white room that held the young boy known as 01. Walking up to the   
sedated boy Dr J reached out a hand and grabbed the boys small chin. With a hint of annoyance   
in his voice J spoke to the young boy so that only the child could hear him " I created you to   
obey me and only me, you will become my perfect soldier, the perfect weapon against those who   
oppose me. I order you to begin your training 01, I will not have my plans delayed because you   
have some issues with your programming!" Once the doctor finished speaking, he watched as the   
eyes of the boy next to him began to open. Expressionless Prussian blue eyes stared back at the   
docotor for a second before blinking, the boy know as 01 sat up on his bed then quickly stood   
up next to the doctor. With a slight nod of acceptance, 01 walked out of the room and to the   
training grounds. With a smile on his face the doctor stood there for a moment, happy with the   
outcome from his experiment before exiting the room to follow 01.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I found it all to easy to get past your so called security guards J and I think you know why I   
am here!" A voiced called, one that 01 had never heard of before.  
  
"Yes I guess I do, but you can not have him" Dr J answered back with a hint of amusment in his   
voice. "Where is he J, what have you done with my son? "The new voiced called back. 'Son........I   
have a father?' was all the young boy could think of after the mans statement 'But my master told   
me that I had no parents, so how could I have a father then? This man must be lying in order to   
undermine my masters control over me. My master told me that I was created for the purpose of   
obeying him, and him only. So why would this new man be stating that he was my father........I   
do not understand' becoming confused the small child began to shake.  
  
Without thinking Dr J replied "He is you son no longer Odin, I own him now and he will only   
ever obey me". Hearing those words anger began to well up within the boys body 'I'm human? Im   
not a weapon?!? I have a real father who cares enough for me to risk his life to rescue me? and   
my master.......no J thinks that he has the right to keep me here with him?!?!' Feeling the   
pressure begin to build up in his head, the boy did the only thing that he could do to try and   
relieve it. He began to focus all his negative energies on the person who had told and treated   
him like he was nothing but a weapon for the past 6 years.   
  
In the next room where the 2 men were yelling at each other, they both heard a huge crack. Odin   
ran past the doctor to the next room, which held only one piece of equipment a large tank   
filled a strange glowing liquid. Inside the tank Odin's eyes widened as he saw the silhouette   
of a small child within it. As he was just about to walk up to the tank when a metal hand clasped   
around his wrist, stopping him from seeing if the boy within the tank was his own son. "I will   
not let you take away my weapon, I created it and even if I have to kill you, I will not let   
you leave here with it" J told Odin. With pure hatred radiating from his eyes, Odin turned   
around and said "My son is NOT a weapon, he is a human being. And no matter what you say, I   
WILL be taking my son with me when I leave here" with a smirk J replied "I would like to see   
you try and get out of here alive, as soon as 01 wakes up and finds some stranger trying to   
deliver him orders, he will destroy them without a second thought."   
  
Forming a vivid picture of J in his mind, the boy know as 01 released all the built up pressure   
within his head. A split second later a bright light filled the room. Both Odin and Dr J raised   
their hands to cover their eyes, more cracking noises could be heard as the light began to   
slowly fade away. The liquid from within the tube came pouring out drenching the two men.   
Opening their eyes two small gasps could be heard as they saw what was standing in front of them.   
  
The boy stepped out from within the glass tube he was being kept within. Two Small glowing   
white feathery wings were coming out of the young boys back, his usual messy short chocolate   
brown hair was dark and damp from the strange liquid that was within the tube before. Small   
white sparks were radiating from all over the body, the boy raised his head to revile two   
brightly glowing Prussain blue eyes filled with anger. Turning his gaze from the man he   
presumed to be Odin his father, the boy locked gazes with a terrified doctor. Trying to regain   
his composure Dr J took a step forward and tried to sound as forcefull as possible "01 I order   
you to destroy this intruder" With an evil smirk on his face 01 stepped forward and with one   
word he broke the doctors remaining confidence "no" Stunned the doctor tried to take a step   
back, but found that he was frozen to the spot. He made a large gasp as he found out that he   
could no longer breath. Coming out of his daze Odin gathered up his courage and spoke for the   
first time since the boy emerged, with pleading eyes he spoke to his son "Please Heero, dont   
do this. Dont turn yourself into this weapon that he wanted you to be, dont go down to his level"  
  
After hearing his fathers voice 01 snapped out of his daze as his eyes rolled back and he fell   
to the floor. Taking in a large breath of air Dr J began coughing, as he was momentarily   
distracted Odin walked over to his son and gently picked him up. With his son in his arms Odin   
once again walked past the doctor then stopped at the door. without turning around Odin spoke   
"My son has rejected you, and if you ever try to take my son from me again I will not hesitate   
to kill you" With that said he calmly walked out of the lab to take his son home.....where he   
belonged.  
  
TBC 


	2. The Past Catches Up

Title: Two Pieces  
Author: Ozzypoos  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Diclaimer: I dont own any of the GW characters  
  
  
4 Years later  
  
"Dad can we look in here? there was a new game released the other day and I want to see if they   
have a copy" A boy with sparkling prussian blue eyes asked his father. Smiling Odin stopped  
walking and faced the shop window "Heero didnt I get you a new game the other week?" "But that   
was the other week dad, you could make it an early birthday present?" Heero said while looking up  
at his father with pleading eyes. Unable to resist his son for too long Odin nodded to Heero   
before opening the door to the shop.  
  
Across the street three men were watching the family, one of the men had a satisfied smirk on his   
face "So Leon this is the brat we are after?" One of the men asked. Still smirking the man Leon  
replied "Yep, he's the one. Im sure of it" The third man began to advance when a hand came up to   
stop him, pulling the man back the first man hissed "Just what in the hell did you think you are   
doing Mark? If we go in there to get the kid right now, not only would we have the father to   
worry about, but there would be too many witnesses for us to make a clean escape. We have to make  
sure that when we take the kid there will loose ends, therefore we wait till the right moment"   
With a grunt Mark stepped back behind the other two as they continued to watch the family.  
  
As Heero searched for his new game title Odin watched over him carefully, for over the past couple   
of days he had been getting the strange feeling of being followed. Looking at his son's happy   
face he couldn't help but remember the day that Heero was finally returned to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Odin safely got his son home from the labs that he was being held in, placing Heero carefully down   
onto the bed he grabbed a chair and placed it next to the unconscious boy. While sitting there Odin   
noticed that the strange wings that were coming out of Heeros back earlier were now gone. Lifting  
up the boys eye lid he also noticed that Heero's eyes were no longer glowing, not sure what to   
think of the situation he thought it best just to wait till he woke up.  
  
Early the next morning found Odin laying on the bed next to his son, as he was waking up he got  
the feeling that he was being watched. Bolting up from the bed as fast as he could Odin heard a   
surprised gasp, as he looked at the direction the noise came from he found two confused prussian   
blue eyes looking at him. Relaxing immediately he sat down on the chair smiling and spoke to his   
son "How are you feeling Heero?" Heero's eyes widened, a few seconds later he softly answered "I   
feel fine" with a serious tone in his voice Odin asked "Do you remember what happened to you?"   
Confusion still on his face Heero crinkled his brow as he tried to remember the last thing in his  
memory. It wasn't till five minutes later that Heero replied "No I don't, what happened to me? and   
who are you?" The smile on Odin's face fell as he heard the boys question "You don't remember   
anything? nothing at all?" When Heero shook his head Odin thought to himself 'If he doesn't remember   
what happened to him, then why should I remind Heero of everything he had to go through over the   
past 6 years' Making up his mind he continued talking "Heero you are my son, yesterday....you hit   
your head while playing and fell unconscious." After hearing that a small smile appeared on Heero's   
face, a few seconds later he asked one important question "Since I hurt myself yesterday, can we   
have pancakes for breakfast then?" Odin's smile returned as he happily answered "Yes" then headed  
to the kitchen to make the pancakes.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Coming out of his daze Odin quickly located his son talking to one of the other children in the   
shop, obviously comparing the games they were going to buy. Smiling Odin thought to himself 'I  
never thought that loosing your memory could be such a blessing, im glad that he did otherwise  
I don't know what I would have done if he remembered all the horrible things that were done to   
him in J's care' Heero came racing over at that moment and excitedly shoved the game he wanted   
towards his fathers face "I cant believe that they still had a copy left, this game is suppose   
to be really hard to find. Can I get it dad? Please?" With puppy dog eyes Heero looked up to his   
father to see him smiling at him, knowing that meant that he would be getting the game Heero   
started to grin 'Yes, those eyes never fail' hiding a smirk Heero handed the game over while his   
father answered "sure"  
  
Walking out of the shop the two began to head for their car, as they turned down the last street   
three men appeared in front of them "Well, well, well boys look at what we have here". Putting   
himself between his son and the three thugs Odin growled "What the hell do you want?" One of the   
men stepped forward as he answered "Give us the boy, and we will let you go" With anger in his   
voice Odin replied "No chance in hell, you would have to kill me first!" "Fine" the same thug   
quickly pulled out a gun and fired. A small cry of pain was heard as Odin clutched his bleeding   
shoulder "Father!" With tears running town his face Heero ran up to his father and grabbed onto   
his arm. Grabbing his sons hand Odin quickly began to run in the opposite direction the thugs were,   
they turned down the next street and ran through the crowd.  
  
"Well shit, I cant believe you missed that shot. Now we have to bloody chase them, great going   
there Leon." With a grunt Leon returned the gun to its holster and shot back " Just shut the fuck  
up Tony and start running, if we loose them now we may never find them again." The three thugs   
then started the chase.  
  
Breathing heavily Odin turned down another street in order to try and loose the men chasing them.  
Frightened and in shock Heero could do nothing but follow where his father dragged him. Seeing a   
dumpster he quickly walked over to it and sat down motioning Heero to do the same. Looking into  
his sons worried eyes Odin sighed to himself knowing that he didnt have too much time left.   
Taking Heero's hands in his Odin said "We don't have much time Heero, those men will be coming here   
soon to try and capture you. Whatever happens you can not let them get you, do you understand" Not   
trusting his own voice Heero only nodded his answer. "Good then you must leave me and get away from  
here as fast as possible" Seeing that Heero was about to protest he quickly continued "You have to   
leave now Heero, those men are nothing but bad news and if they catch you I don't know what the   
future would hold then." With teary eyes Heero softly said "What do you mean father? Why are they   
after me?" With a tired look in his eyes Odin answered "You are a very special child Heero, and   
these men are after you because of that" Before he could say anything else Odin heard the thugs   
voices getting louder as they shouted their findings.  
  
"Hey Leon the blood leads down this ally" Hearing footsteps getting closer, Odin slowly stood up.  
With urgency in his voice he nearly yelled at Heero "You need to get going NOW! I will hold them  
off, but I can not do that for too long. Now leave quickly" Another shot was heard and Heero felt  
something wet splash onto his face, the next thing Heero knew he was watching as Odin fell to the   
ground in slow motion. Heero grabbed his head as it began throbbing painfully, falling to his   
knees he let out a primal roar just before a bright light engulfed him.  
  
TBC 


	3. Visions from the Past

Title: Two Pieces  
Author: Ozzypoos  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Diclaimer: I dont own any of the GW characters  
  
  
  
Pain  
  
'What's happening? What's going on here? Dad what happened to him?!?!'  
  
Emptiness  
  
'Somebody please answer me.......please, I don't want to be left alone in here'  
  
"So we ready to go?"a familiar voice asked 'Go? Dad is that you?' "Come on Heero we don't want to   
be late meeting your friends at the zoo now do we" Heero was faced with a blurry picture when   
opening his eyes. Blinking them a few times his eyes began to focus, reveling a scene from his past.   
"Im coming dad, just got to put my other shoe on" Standing in the middle of the hallway Heero turned   
to where he heard his own voice. There on the steps sat a younger version of himself 'What's going on   
here? Why am I seeing things from my past?'"Alright I'll go and get the car started, come out when   
you're ready" Odin said as he headed through the front door. One minute later the younger Heero finished   
tying his shoe and was out the same door, just as he was about to follow the pair darkness enveloped   
him.  
  
Waiting for his eyes to readjust Heero began to hear voices again "01 get up, you still have another   
30 minutes before your scheduled training session is at an end" A harsh voice spoke from somewhere  
near him. Eyes finally adjusted to the dim light Heero couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his  
lips at the scene he saw, there lying face down in the middle of a metal room was a young boy covered  
in blood. Without thinking Heero ran up to the boy to see if he was alright, he stopped dead in his   
tracks though when the young boy stood up and looked at him with a familiar pair of prussian blue  
eyes. They were his eyes....but these eyes were cold, uncaring and totally empty of all feelings and  
emotions. Without so much as a limp the young boy walked over to the third man standing in the room and  
continued his training in hand to hand combat. 'What the hell is going on, this isn't something from   
my past. I defiantly would have remembered something like this happening, but that boy looked so much  
like me. Those eyes were my eyes, but how could they look so empty...so cold?'"Good 01 when you are   
done with this session, you have my permission to go back to your room and rest till you are called  
for again" Heero turned around just in time to see a satisfied smirk grace the lips of what he could  
only hope was a human being, involuntary taking a step back he couldn't help but stare at what he was  
confronted with. There stood a old man with one metallic arm, a metal walking stick and what he could  
only describe as a pair of silver glasses with blood red coloured lenses. Bright light suddenly   
appeared beneath him as it traveled up his body forcing Heero to close his eyes once more.  
  
The next thing Heero knew he was hearing the faint laughter of children playing and having fun, slowly  
he opened his eyes to see the park he use to always go to and play in. "Hey dad come and look at this"  
Heero turned around to find yet again a younger version of himself kneeling down looking at a bed of  
flowers. Odin came walking up behind and knelt down next to the young Heero "Whatcha looking at?"  
With smiling Prussian blue eyes Young Heero turned around to show his father the freshly picked violet  
flower that he found. "I found this here in with the other flowers, isn't it pretty. Its my favorite  
one here" Chuckling Odin asked "And why is that flower your favorite one?" With a large smile on his  
face Heero replied "I like the colour. All the other flowers are all the same, this one is different,  
one of a kind." With his face saddening Odin replied so softly that only he himself could hear it  
"Just like you are Heero......just like you" Young Heero placed the flower into his fathers hands  
then ran off to play with all the other children, not ever hearing what Odin just said. 'That flower  
is like me? what did he mean by that?' He continued looking at his father as Odin looked down at the   
purple coloured flower in his hand, with a sad smile he slowly got to his feet and walked over to a park  
bench to watch over his son while he played. No one noticed the single tear that fell from his eye as he  
sat there holding the flower. The darkness once again engulfed Heero as he tried to make sense of what  
was happening to him, 'What the hell?!?' Was all he could think as he viewed what was happening before him   
this time.   
  
Once Heero opened his eyes he could not believe what he was seeing, the same boy from before was standing   
alone in a room full of various large metal objects. He watched as the boy no older than six stepped  
forward and lifted his hand, as he did this one of the large metal objects which looked to be an old car   
lifted off the floor and hovered in the air. With his eyes wide Heero could only stare as the boy lifted   
his other hand and another large metal object this time a telephone booth started to move. The young boy   
closed both of his hands into fists, Heero watched in amazement as both metal object seemed to cave in on   
each other. As he looked into the boys eyes he could see them faintly glowing 'What the hell is going on?   
How can a normal human lift things without even touching them? How could a normal human have eyes that   
glow like he has?' With no one there to answer him Heero continued to watch the boy as he crushed the   
remaining metal objects in the room with a mere gesture of his hand movements. After the last object was   
destroyed a voice came over the loud speaker "Well done 01, move into the next room to continue your   
training" A large door then opened up at the other end of the room, and the young boy know as 01 silently  
walked through them.  
  
The room blacked out and Heero found himself surrounded in complete darkness once again, feeling like he  
was being watched Heero turned around only to be faced with himself. He tried not to flinch as those cold  
emotionless eyes watched him like a hawk, taking a deep breath Heero finally found the courage to speak.  
"Who are you?" With a sneer his other self replied with an emotionless voice "I am 01" 01 then took a step   
forward and punched Heero in the jaw, falling over from the impact it took him a few seconds to realize   
that he was just hit. Feeling anger boil up within him Heero shouted "What the hell was that for?!?" With   
no change in his voice 01 replied "You will no longer repress me, I will be in control once again" A  
confused look crossed Heeros face as he heard the answer, the confusion showing in his voice he asked  
"What do you mean by that?" But 01 did not answer, instead the other boys eyes began to glow and Heero   
found that no matter how hard he tried he could not move. Panic rising up within him found Heero viewing  
the images of Odin bleeding in the ally they were in just before, Odin was trying to tell him something but  
no matter how hard he listened he could not hear the words. Opening his eyes he didn't even know that he   
closed Heero began shouting "Let me go Odin's dieing, he needs my help!" 01's cold voice answered "No, I  
will not let go of you. You have had your time, and it is my turn once again" Shaking his head from side   
to side Heero couldn't get the image of his bleeding father out of his head, over and over he quietly said  
"Please, I have to help him." 01 took a step back as a bright light emerged from Heero's body, narrowing  
his eyes 01 concentrated his energy as a black light appeared from his own. Before he could attack the   
glowing boy giant white wings erupted from Heero's back, they then folded around the sobbing boy protecting  
him from any harm. 01's eyes began to glow brightly as he saw the boy before him begin to disappear, trying  
one last time to hold him captive he released more of his power to hold the boy. That failed though as Heero  
disappeared from site.  
  
Meanwhile in the alleyway the three thugs stood there stunned as a bright light emitted from the boy that   
they were ordered to capture. The light continued to grow brighter and the three men had to cover their  
eyes to shield them from it. "What the hells going on?!?" Mark called out "Its the brat, J said something  
about him being different." Answered Leon.  
  
The light surrounding Heeros body slowly began to move over to where Odin's body lay on the ground, then   
it completely covered the fallen man. As the light began to head towards the sky, Odin's limp body started   
to lift off the ground. Soon both the light and the body of Heero's father were long gone leaving the three  
men momentarily blinded, and one young boy standing there watching the whole event with no hint of emotion  
on his face.  
  
Finally getting their eye sight back Leon stepped forward to see only the child standing there, the man they   
had shot before was gone. Taking a phone from his pocket he dialed a number, a few seconds later a harsh   
voice answered "Well, did you get the boy?" "Yeah, he's here" the harsh voice on the other end asked another  
question "What of the boys father?" With confusion in his voice Leon answered "We shot him twice and he went  
down, the next thing the kid lights up and when we opened our eyes next the guys body was gone and all that  
was left there was the kid." "Was the man dead?" "I think so, but he disappeared before we could check. He  
wasn't looking too good after we shot him the second time, and judging from the blood loss from the first  
bullet hole we gave him if he's not dead yet he will be soon" answered Leon. "Good, get the boy and return  
to the lab at once. His training has been neglected for too long, I will have to double his sessions to get  
him to the level he should be" then the phone went dead as both parties hung up. With a sigh Leon looked   
over to the boy to find him staring at them with cold prussian blue eyes. "What's your name kid?" Leon asked,  
in an emotionless voice the child answered "01". "Well 01 you must come with us, J will be happy to get you  
back" With a slight nod 01 walked up to the three men and followed them out of the ally.  
  
TBC 


	4. Of Light and Wings

Title: Two Pieces  
Author: Ozzypoos  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Diclaimer: I dont own any of the GW characters  
  
  
  
At the emergency room of a hospital in a small town, the staff were having a typical slow   
day. One of the doctors walked past the bored nurses and spoke "I Don't even know why they  
even bother having a hospital here. Nothing ever happened in this boring town" Already use to  
the argument on the placement of the hospital the nurse was just about to reply when a bright   
light suddenly appeared within one of the unused medical rooms. "What the hell is that?" The  
nurse called out "I have no idea" the doctor answered. Once the light disappeared they all   
rushed in to find out the cause of the disturbance, everyone of the doctors couldn't hold back   
a gasp as they found a bleeding man on one of the operating tables. Running over to him the  
hospital staff quickly got to work all the while wondering how the man was seemed to appear  
out of thin air.  
  
In an alleyway across from the hospital the same light appeared, stepping out from within the  
light came a boy with prussian blue eyes. The strangest thing about this boy were the two  
giant white feathery wings on his back, With a single tear falling down his right cheek softly   
the boy spoke "I will not let you die father. Once you are better we can get back on with our  
lives, and be happy once again" Closing his teary eyes the wings on the boys back slowly began  
to withdraw into his body, leaving the boy to look like an ordinary child. Back inside the   
hospital the doctors had their work cut out for them as they try to save the life of the   
mysterious patient.  
  
Thirty minutes later the doctors had finally stabilized the mans condition, moving him to another  
room the doctors checked his condition once more before leaving him alone for the night. From  
out of the shadows of the room a small boy emerged, walking up to the side of the bed the said boy  
placed his hand upon that of the mans. With a small smile on his face he just stood there listening  
to the beeping of the heart monitor. "Im glad that you are going to be fine" a soft voice spoke  
to the unconscious man after the long silence, squeezing the hand he held once the boy let go and   
walked back into the shadows disappearing from site. All throughout the night the nurses came into   
the occupied room to check on the patient, happy that he was in no real danger they left just as   
quickly as they came in.   
  
When the nurse came into the room the next morning the patient had finally awaken, with a smile  
on her face she spoke "My name is Carolyn, Im the nurse at the hospital Greenhill's that you   
were brought to late yesterday afternoon. Now, can you tell me your name please?" The man looked  
at the nurse in confusion before finally answering "Odin Lowe" with the smile still on her face  
the nurse asked another question "So can you tel me what happened, or if you know how you were  
brought here Mr. Lowe?" Clearing his throat Odin began to speak "Im not sure, one moment I was  
getting into my car then next I heard a gun fire. I Don't remember anything after that" With a  
slight frown the nurse asked once more "You're sure you Don't remember anything else?" Without  
any change in his voice Odin replied "Positive" Placing her smile back on her face the nurse  
Carolyn said while beginning to leave "If you need or remember anything just press the button, I   
will be back a little later to check on you. In the meantime I will get a meal prepared for you  
at once, it should be here soon" then she left. Odin closed his eyes and softly said "I hope  
you are alright Heero, I wasn't strong enough to protect you" "I am fine father" startled Odin's  
eyes snapped open to see that Heero was standing right in front of him. "My god, what the hell   
happened? Are you alright ? how did you get away?" came the quick questions from one relieved  
parent. With a sad smile Heero said "I told you I am fine, it is best that I do not answer your  
questions here though. So how are YOU feeling?" A huge smile spread across Odin's face as he   
looked his son in the eyes "Im feeling good now that I know that you are safe, there is just one  
problem though. You can not stay here Heero we can not let anyone see you here with me, if all goes   
well I should be out of here in a few days. Till I get released I want you to stay away from the   
hospital, I will give you some money to rent a hotel room and once I am discharged I will meet you   
there. Then we can figure out where we are and what we are going to do now okay?" With a nod Heero   
walked up to Odin and gave him a hug, he then whispered into his father's ear "Im glad that you're   
alive" then released his father from his hug and took a few steps. "I will see you again when you   
are released then, try not to cause too much trouble while you are in here dad" then Heero disappeared   
into thin air. Quietly talking to himself Odin said "Trouble hey.....I should be the one saying that  
to him, not the other way around" He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In a metal room inside a secret lab stood two people, one of them an old man with a prosthetic  
arm, the other a child with cold emotionless prussian eyes. The Old man stepped forward and spoke   
in a dissatisfied voice "01 we will have to double your training hours to try to catch up on all  
the years we have lost. You will obtain your new schedule once you return to your room, but right  
now I order you to go to the medical room for an examination" Without even so much as a nod 01  
left the doctors presence and headed towards the medical section of the lab. As 01 left the  
room Dr J mumbled to himself "We have to find out if that fool Odin has done anything to ruin my   
experiment,if so I will have to fix what he messed up" then left the room and followed 01.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Eight days later Odin was finally released from the hospital, during his time there all the staff  
tried to get more information out of him but he wouldn't tell them anything new. He quickly located  
the hotel Heero was staying at and caught a cab there. As Odin was about to knock on the door it  
opened up to revel a pair of prussian blue eyes that belonged to his son, with a smile on his face  
Heero stepped aside to allow his father to enter.  
  
The pair sat down in the chairs occupying the room and for a while neither of them spoke. Feeling  
that something wasn't right Odin asked "So tell me what happened, and how we both managed to escape  
those hired goons? especially since I was on the ground bleeding and unconscious" Bowing his head  
Heero softly answered "Once I saw you get hit by a bullet the second time, I felt this pain in  
my head the next thing I knew everything went pitch black. I saw images some from my past, but   
there were others there that never happened. The boy in the images was me im positive, but these  
memories were in set in some type of lab and I didn't understand them at all" taking a deep  
breath Heero continued "After that everything went dark again but this time I wasn't alone, there  
was another person there with me, and the strangest thing was that this other person was me. We  
sort of got into a fight then I found that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. The images  
of you bleeding entered my mind and then suddenly I was floating above your body, I didn't want to   
loose you so I hugged your body as tightly as I could wishing that I could get us as far away from   
those men as possible. The next thing I knew we were in that hospital room so I put you on the bed   
and left because I didn't know what was happening" Thinking over the information he was just told   
Odin then asked his next question "Heero do you know what happened to this other self you were speaking   
of?" while shaking his head Heero answered "Im not really sure, all I could think of was getting   
you to safety" A small smile appeared on Odin's face as he heard that, his face then turned serious  
as he said "You know that we are going to have to lay low for a while, and this town might be the  
place to do it. From what information I got about this town its far enough away from anything that  
resemble's a city. All we need to do is rent some sort of apartment and enroll you in the local   
school" A frown crossed Heero's face as he asked "Do I have to go to school dad I mean look at   
the situation we are in, would it be wise for us to appear in public?" As his smile returned to  
his face Odin replied "You have a good point but we don't know how long it will be until this whole  
mess blows over, and I will not have you out of school for too long. So bad luck Heero you're   
going."  
  
Over the next few weeks Odin found a suitable apartment that the two of them could live in, bought  
some essential furniture and electric devices and they were ready to move in. Once they settled  
down he then enrolled Heero into the local school and bought all the necessary books and uniforms  
needed. One week later Heero started at his new school, all the while Odin kept a close eye on him  
while also watching out for kind of information concerning J and his men.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Notes:Don't worry Duo and the others will be appearing in the next chapter I put up, just incase   
you were wondering when they were going to show up. Also I would like to warn you that after I post   
this chapter I will not be able to post another one till the middle to end of next week. Thanks to   
everyone who has reviewed my story so far, I love hearing what you all think about it. The reviews   
help me try to make a more enjoyable story for you to read, plus inspire me to write more. Anyway I   
hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it will get more exciting in the later chapters I promise. 


	5. Enter Shinigami

Title: Two Pieces  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the GW characters  
  
  
//blah//= Heero's subconscious  
'blah'= thoughts  
  
  
3 Years Later  
  
  
"Injustice Maxwell!!!" Chang Wuffei yelled as one Duo Maxwell ran out of their local cafe, clutching onto his  
three foot braid protecting it from the other boys fury "Sorry Wuffie......I really didn't mean to pour all   
that salt onto your burger, it just sort of happened that way" Duo said trying to sound apologetic while he   
still had a huge grin set upon his face "My name is Wuffei, not Wuffie!. Get back here Maxwell and face justice!!"   
but Duo was already out the door. Sitting back on his seat Wuffei looked around the table to see his other two   
friends, one certain little blonde trying to hold in his laughter while the other a boy with one visible eye   
was attempting to hold back a smile "One sound out of either of you, and not only will Maxwell feel my justice   
so will the two of you!" Sharing a look between the two of them Quatre laughingly spoke "Wuffei Im sure Duo didn't   
mean to so it, plus he did apologies to you" Quatre leaned over to Trowa and quietly whispered into his ear "And   
to think we still have another 4 weeks till school starts up again".   
  
Across the other side of the town two figures stood in front of a house "Welcome home Heero, not a bad little  
place I got us while we are staying in this town" Without so much as a grunt Heero picked up his bag and carried   
it inside the house. Looking at his sons retreating form Odin thought to himself 'What happened to you Heero, you  
haven't been the same since the incident three years ago' When Odin recovered from his injuries he decided it   
would be wise not to stay in one place for too long, so every new school semester they would pack up and move to   
a new town. Picking up his own bag Odin followed in the steps of his son and entered their new home.   
  
When Heero awoke the next morning and found his way into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was that his  
father wasn't awake yet. He was about to open the fridge when he found a note stuck to it. *Heero, Had to go out   
and buy something, be back later....Odin* Scrunching up the letter Heero threw it into the bin then continued   
to make his breakfast.  
  
It wasn't until late morning when Odin returned to the house with a large box in his hands, closing the front door  
he happily called out "Heero, I've got something here for you" Quietly Heero came out of his bedroom and walked  
up to his father, before he could even ask what was in the box Odin handed it to him saying "Open it" Seeing his  
fathers big smile Heero carefully took the lid of the box, peering into it he saw two yellow eyes looking straight  
back at him. Blinking a few times Heero places the box onto the floor and put his hands into it pulling out a creature   
he soon found to be a kitten. With a little meow the chocolate coloured kitten gave a small yawn, then   
crawled into Heero's arm and fell asleep. His eyes softened at the sight and for the first time in nearly three  
years Heero gave a slight smile, looking back at Odin he quietly said "Thank you" before heading back to his room.  
Before he entered Odin asked "So what are you going to call him?" Without turning around Heero stood there silent  
for a few minutes before replying "Choccie" and entering the room. Happy with himself Odin walked out to the car  
to get the rest of the shopping, which included all necessary items a kitten would need.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks there wasn't a day that went by that you didn't see Choccie following right behind  
Heeros feet, Odin just smiled watching the pair as Heero attempted to make some breakfast for himself all the while  
Choccie was trying his hardest to jump up into his sons arms. With a small laugh threatening to escape, he lifted   
his news paper and continued to read. After putting food in the bowl for the kitten and making his own meal, Heero  
sat down across from his father and began to eat, putting down the paper Odin looked at Heero and asked "All set   
for your first day?" Swallowing his food Heero replied "Yes" before taking another bite from his toast. "Good,   
I will pick you up straight after school then we need to go shopping after that" Receiving a nod Heero finished  
off his breakfast and left to get his bag, on his way out Choccie came running after him to see where he was off   
too. Placing the bag over his shoulder Heero bent down and lifted the kitten up into his arms, as he was just about   
to leave the house Heero gave Choccie a small hug before placing him back onto the ground. Locking the front door   
Heero and Odin made their way over to the car, as they got into it Odin said "I think Choccie's going to miss you   
while you're at school" Smiling slightly Heero replied "Me too" before Odin started the car and the two of them   
drove in silence.  
  
"Hey Q-man, Tro, Wuffie how you guys going?" Duo excitedly asked as he practically bounced all the way to where his  
friends were sitting, as he sat down he quietly asked "So did you hear that there's this new guy starting today?   
Anyone got any info on him?" Rolling his eyes Wuffei said "Maxwell just because we have a new student, does not   
mean that we have such a boring life that we know anything about him" But nobody was listening as Trowa and Duo   
were paying close attention to what Quatre was telling them "Well I heard that they are new to the town, just moved   
here a few weeks ago. There's only one child and he's the one who's starting school here today, I don't know what he   
looks like though" "Well what's the use of you if you cant even tell me if this guys going to be good looking or not,   
I mean seriously what is the use?!?" Duo said with a fake frown on his face, as the teacher entered the room all the   
students quickly got to their seats. "Alright class settle down, now we have a new student here with us today" A short   
boy with short messy hair came walking into the classroom then. The teacher got behind her desk and said "Now if you   
would kindly introduce yourself, we could get the class started" Looking up at the class Heero took a small step forward   
and emotionlessly said "Heero Lowe"(1) Raising an eyebrow the teacher then instructed Heero to take the spare seat at the   
back of the classroom as she introduced herself "For those of you how don't know I am your math teacher Mrs. Warrender,   
now if you would all get out your text books we can start this lesson"  
  
All throughout the lesson Duo couldn't help but think of the new guy, and how he had the most beautiful eyes he had ever   
seen before. Looking over towards Heero, Duo felt a sudden surge of possessiveness take over him 'Yes Heero I will make   
you mine, I will not allow anyone else to have you' Heero looked around the classroom bored as the teacher talked about   
various math problems he had already learnt when he was six, he noticed a blonde female student kept looking his way and   
he pointedly made a show of ignoring her. His eyes then went on to assess any potential threats any of the students posed   
him, anger flashed across Heeros face as he just realized what he was doing 'Why the hell do I keep doing this calculating   
and analyzing everything I come across, damn J if he hadn't tried to capture me three years ago I would still be living a   
normal life ignorant of the fact that I am nothing but somebody's weapon!'  
  
The bell rang and the students began to exit the room, just as Heero was about to leave a sickly sweet voice spoke to him   
"Hi my names Relena Peacecraft" he turned around to face the speaker only to find out it was the same girl who was staring   
at him all throughout the class "If you like I can help you find your next classroom. Just show me your class schedule then   
we can be on our way" With as must restraint as he could manage Heero barley held back his anger while replying "I don't   
need anyone's help, I will find it on my own" then walked of without so much as a glance behind him as he left Relena   
standing there gapping like a fish.  
  
The next few periods went by pretty quickly and soon the lunch bell was ringing as all the students made their way over to   
the cafeteria all except one, after Heero left the room he headed to the grassy area outside the buildings he had seen as   
he entered the school. Sitting down beneath one of the trees he quietly took out a book and his lunch and began to eat it   
in solitude. Inside the cafeteria Duo carefully made his way over to where his friends were sitting so as not to drop his   
lunch tray, sitting down next to Wuffei he said "Man cafeteria food sucks, I mean why cant we get a nice catering service   
to deliver food or something" With only a sympathetic look from Quatre he changed the topic "So what does everyone think of   
Heero?" Receiving a shrug from Wuffei he turned his attention to the other two only to see that Quatre has a slight blush   
on his face and Trowa was trying his hardest to look everywhere but at Duo. Trying to compose himself Quatre answered "He   
looks okay to me....I mean he's quiet and everything and only speaks when spoken too but he seems ok" Seeing that he was   
only digging himself in deeper he quickly buried his head in his arms. A possessive growl erupted from Duos throat as he   
said "Well back off you guys, he's mine and you know that Shinigami always gets what he wants" With determination on his   
face Duo stood up "Ill see you guys after school then? I've got a prize to go and claim" Without waiting for an answer Duo   
walked out of the cafeteria in search for the object of his affections. Meanwhile back in the cafeteria Quatre pouted "Duos  
really lucky, Heeros really cute" Trowa then wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear "Don't worry koi you still   
have me" A small smile graced Quatre's lips as he innocently replied "Yes and you will look better tonight when you   
mysteriously get chocolate all over you"   
  
Sensing somebody approaching Heero lifted his gaze from his reading to see who was stupid enough to try and disturb him, all   
the while hoping that it wasn't that annoying Relena girl again. In the distance he could see that it was one of the other   
male students, then returned to his reading. A few minutes later the same student placed a hand on Heeros shoulder asking   
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Just as Heero was about to reject the other boys company the said boy sat down and snatched the   
book of his lap, "So whatcha reading?" with a frown on his face Duo answered his own question "Advanced Physics, talk about   
exciting reading.....by the way my names Duo Maxwell, I run and hide but I never tell a lie that's me in a nutshell. So what   
was your reason to moving to this exciting town?" But all that he got was a death glare in response. Chuckling he said "Not   
one for talking hey? Well that's ok, cause I can talk enough for the both of us.....and them some" Still receiving nothing   
in reply Duo continued "So are you doing anything after school?" Heero said while still glaring "Yes" A quick frown went   
across Duos face before he replaced it with a grin "Well cancel whatever it is you have planned, cause you will be spending   
the afternoon with me" Duo then looked to Heero with strange gleam in his eyes. //He is trying to control you 01, you belong   
to your master J nobody else! You are mealy his weapon to be used// 'Don't pay attention to it Heero, you are not a weapon,   
you are a human being' Heero thought while shutting his eyes tightly //Don't listen to it?!? 01 your will is J's will, you   
can not disobey your master!// Pain began to lace through Heero's body as he rebelled against the inner voice, bringing his   
hands up to cover his head his whole body began to shake. Duo looked on in confusion as Heero's body began to tremble "Heero   
buddy...are you ok? What's wrong?" //01 it is your mission to obey// As Heero surrendered to the voice the pain in his body   
disappeared, he then turned to Duo and spoke to him with an icy voice "I have no need for your friendship" then stood up   
gathering his things and walked off. At the sound of his voice a cold shiver ran down Duo's spine 'What the hell was that   
about?' Was all he could think.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
(1) In this story Heero has to be Heero Lowe instead of Heero Yuy because he is the son of Odin Lowe. 


	6. Rejected Experiment

Title: Two Pieces  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the GW characters  
  
  
//blah//= Heero's subconscious voice  
'blah'= thoughts  
\\Blah\\= Heero's other subconscious voice  
  
  
  
Upon entering the cafeteria Duo still couldn't make sense of what happened 'Why the hell did he freak out like that? That  
defiantly was not normal behavior' So immersed in his thoughts he didn't realized that he was once again sitting with his  
friends and that they were looking at him in confusion. "Ummmm Duo......are you alright?" Quatre asked but when he received   
no answer Wuffei butted in with a satisfied smirk on his face "Yes what's wrong Maxwell? Did Heero reject your offer" Fully   
ignoring Wuffei's question Duo said "Something's not right, when I invited Heero to spend the afternoon with me, he just   
flipped out and got really defensive" Trowa raised an eyebrow as he quietly asked "Duo just how did you go about inviting   
him out? Your weren't too forceful were you?" A thoughtful look quickly passed over Duos face before it was replaced by one   
of confusion "I don't think I was. He didn't really say he was busy, so I told him that he had to hang out with me after   
school" A worried look crossed all their faces as Quatre carefully asked "Duo Heero only started school today, you cant be   
too forceful otherwise all you're going to end up doing is scaring him away" Looking at the others with confusion in his   
eyes Duo said "I know its just really strange though, ever since I first saw Heero, he's been all I can think about" "Maxwell   
be careful, if you obsess over this Lowe guy you are going to end up like that weak onna Relena" Shocked gasps could be   
heard all around the table as Duos jaw dropped down to the table "Now that's hitting a little below the belt don't you think   
Wuffei!! I would never stoop to that level" But before anyone else could comment Duo stood up and told the three "Look sorry  
but I think im going to head home after school, I just need to go and sort things out." He then left the cafeteria. Still   
worried Quatre asked the other two "Do you think we should keep an eye on him, we all know what he's like when he starts   
getting possessive over things" With a stern look Wuffei replied "Though I might have implied it before, Maxwell is not a   
weak onna and he can take care of himself" Still not convinced Quatre added "But you do remember when we meet Duo just after  
he and his grandfather arrived here eight years ago. Not only was he possessive over everything he owned but how he got   
extremely defensive over anything anybody tried to take it from him" All now sharing a look of concern Wuffei shivered when   
he answered "Yes I do remember and the scar on my arm I got from him......but he hasn't been possessive over anything for a   
good five years, why would he start it up again now?" Sighing Quatre answered "I don't know, but maybe the arrival of Heero   
has triggered it again?" After a moment of silence it was Trowa who broke it "I think that we should keep an eye on Duo's   
behavior, if he starts going back into his old habits we might need to intervene before it gets too much worse" All agreeing  
to Trowa's idea, the three boys quietly finished of their lunch as the bell rang.  
  
The last bell rang for the day as Heero made his way to the front of the school to wait for his father to pick him up.  
As he was waiting he could feel somebody's eyes on him, taking a quick glance over his shoulder he couldn't find the  
person watching him. Turning his head back he came face to face with Relena "Hello there Heero, are you waiting to get  
picked up? I could always give you a ride home if you like, my car is the pink one just across the road" Looking over  
her shoulder Heero had to repress a shudder as he saw the pink monstrosity parked across the street, with an emotionless   
voice Heero answered "No thank you Relena" But before he could leave she grabbed onto his arm saying "Come on Heero, this is   
a great chance for us to get to know one another. Its really no bother to me, I will enjoy the company" "Relena I said no"   
Heero tried once again to leave, but she kept a strong grip on his arm. Without letting him go she put on her sweetest   
smile and said "Please Heero, it would mean so much to me" //What do you think you are doing 01, the female is trying to   
manipulate you. This can not be allowed to happen// As the pain started to make its way through Heero's body he felt Relena   
let go of his arm as she gasped in pain. Realizing that he had closed his eyes, he opened them and all he could see was   
the familiar long chestnut braid as the person he knew to be Duo spoke in a icy voice "Just what the hell did you think you   
were doing Relena?!?" Terrified Relena looked up into Duos eyes only to see that they had turned a dark violet colour,   
finding her voice she quietly said "I was just offering Heero a ride home" Releasing her hand Duo shook his head and took   
hold of Heeros arm, just before he lead Heero away he leaned over to whisper in Relena's ear "If you ever think of touching   
what's mine again, I will do more than just bruise your arm" He then walked away with Heero leaving behind one terrified   
teenage girl.   
  
All throughout Duo and Relena's conversation something was changing within Heero. At first he was shocked to see this new  
side of what he thought to be a friendly boy, but something deep within Heero was whispering to him. The voice was too low  
though and he couldn't make out what it was saying, just as he was trying to concentrate on the voice another one spoke to  
him //Do not try to listen to that voice 01, it goes against your masters wishes// confused Heero thought to himself 'How   
can listening to this voice go against anything?' //Do not try to disobey your orders 01, you know what the penalty is for  
disobedience// As the voice said this pain started to race through Heero's body, just as it was becoming unbearable a new   
sensation washed over him calming all the nerves which felt like they were on fire. Feeling himself relax a new voice spoke   
up \\01 your prime directives have been changed, you are no longer needed to obey your old master\\ 'Not obey my master, what  
do you mean by that?' //01 do not listen to it, you will always serve you master J it was what you are programmed to do//   
'What I was programmed to do, You're worried aren't you? worried that I will listen to the orders of this new voice?' but the   
first voice remained silent. Just as the new voice was about to speak, a question broke Heero out of his thoughts "Hey Hee-chan,  
that bitch didn't hurt you did she?" Blinking a few times Heero finally realized that Duo was speaking to him "Ummmmm....no,  
im fine.......thank you Duo" A car horn could be heard and Heero looked over to see his father half hanging out the window   
waving at him, frowning at Odin's display Heero turned back to Duo and nodded his farwell. Without releasing Heeros arm Duo   
leaned forward and asked "So did you want to hang out after school tomorrow then?" A small smile came across Heeros face when   
he quietly answered "Yes" Releasing his arm from Duos grip Heero made his way over to the car and for the first time in years   
the voice inside of him did nothing to try and stop him from making a friend.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Slamming the door behind her Relena made her way to her room, but just as she was about to enter it a voice came out that   
made her stop dead in her tracks "Hello Relena" Not believing what she heard Relena spun around as fast as she could to  
come face to face with her brother, excitedly she glomped onto him crying as she said "Milliardo where have you been? I   
haven't heard from you in almost a year" Releasing himself from his sisters death grip he replied "Its nice to see you too.  
Im sorry that I have been gone for so long, but I have been really busy at work lately" Just as he was about to suggest  
getting something to drink while they catch up, Milliardo spotted angry looking bruises on her right arm. With a horrified  
look on his face he asked "Lena, who on earth did this to you?" Feeling the fear rise again Relena burst into tears as she  
told her brother the story. By the end of it Milliardo asked carefully "This boy that you were talking to, before Duo came  
into it.....what was his name again?" Tears still pouring down her cheeks she chocked out "Heero Lowe he moved here with  
his father a few weeks ago, and he just started school today" A sinister smile crossed Milliardo's face as he said to Relena  
"Thank you for telling me Lena, now why don't you go to the kitchen and get some ice on that bruise of yours" Smiling slightly  
Relena made her way to the kitchen as her brother walked quickly to the nearest phone. Not long after dialing the number a  
woman picked up "Une its Zechs, I have just found out some important information that Treize might like to know"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Is that you Duo?" Somebody asked as Duo walked in through the front door "Yeah its me G. Hey there was this new student that  
started as school today, he names Heero Lowe" Hearing glass break Duo dropped his school bag as he quickly ran into the  
kitchen, as he got there he saw his grandfather kneeling picking up the broken glass on the floor. Looking up at his grandson  
he quickly said "I must be getting clumsy in my old age, now did you say that the new student at your school was Heero Lowe?"  
Picking up the glass Duo said "Yep, just moved here a few weeks ago with his father. Ill clean this up, you can go and sit   
down if you want" G stood up and quickly left the room rushing into his study where he locked the door behind him, picking  
up the phone he dialed the number he hoped that he would never had to use again. Soon a cold voice answered "This had better  
be good G" In a mocking tone G replied "I think I have found what you have been searching for J, but if you don't have time to  
listen I could always phone Khushrenada" there was only silence for a few minutes before J finally said "Has Duo seen him   
yet?" "Yes he has and I am not sure if the barriers we placed around his other personality have been broken at all. I think   
it would be best if you send 01 over here to pick up his other half before Duo fully awakens, otherwise you might not be   
able to get either of your experiments back" Raising his voice J nearly yelled over the phone "I will not have that over  
possessive failure taking away my prized possession......01 should be there by early morning, I must go now and prepare him   
for his up coming mission" He then hung the phone up. Sighing he walked over to his cabinet and poured himself a full glass   
of brandy as he was assaulted by his memories.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Footsteps could be heard down one of the many empty hallways of the underground lab. As the man came to a solid metal door  
he quickly typed the code into the keypad, slowly the door opened to revel a small seven year old child with dark violet eyes  
sitting in the middle of the room. In a cold voice the man spoke "02 it is time for your training" The small child got to his  
feet and as he walked up to the older man he asked "When am I going to meet 01?" In the same cold voice G replied "In a   
matter of fact you will be in the same training session with 01 today, we need to assess the way you can handle him. So far   
he has killed anyone other than Dr J who has attempted to give him orders" An evil smile spread across his face as the   
boy know as 02 said quietly to himself "Good I do not want anyone but myself to be able to control 01.....even the good   
doctor"  
  
Just before the pair entered the training room they met up with Dr J "Are you sure that he is ready for this type of training?  
01 is still difficult for me to control let alone some child" Proud of his work G replied "This boy will have no problems in  
handling 01, I have made sure of that" "Excellent......02 you may proceed to the training room where you will encounter 01,  
if you think you can not handle him I suggest you turn back now" Not waiting for the boys answer J and G entered the observation  
room, once the door was closed J turned on the monitor and sat down in one of the chairs gesturing G to do the same. "I do  
hope that your boy can handle my weapon, we need him to be able to control 01 otherwise our plans might fail" J said in the  
same cold tone, not taking his eyes of the screen in front of him G replied teasingly "I think it should be the other way  
around, I hope 01 is able to handle 02"  
  
Upon entering the training room dark violet eyes narrowed as they could not find what they were looking for, then he caught  
a glimpse of something in the dark corner of the room. Grinning 02 called out "I know where you are, do you think that you   
could hide from me forever 01?" Quietly 01 came out of his dark corner and took up a defensive stance. 02 Felt his possessive  
nature take over him as he took his first look at 01, looking into the boys glowing prussian blue eyes it took all the   
control he had not to go and destroy every living person who had ever seen HIS weapon. With a growl of possessiveness 02's   
dark violet eyes started glowing faintly, he then raised his arm and a surprised gasp could be heard as 01 began to   
rise off the ground. Getting over his shock 01 gathered up more energy as he threw his arms out to the sides breaking free  
from the other boys power. Growling 02 said through clenched teeth "01 you will submit to me" And attempted to gain   
control of the boy once again only to have the same thing happen, beginning to get agitated he took a few steps towards  
01. Standing his ground not once did his prussian blue eyes leave that of violet. Now standing face to face with 02 the violet   
eyed boy said with confidence "I will be the only master you will obey, 01 you WILL submit to me" Looking deep within 02's   
eyes 01 sensed no fear what so ever within the boy in front of him, lowering his eyes and 01 knelt before his new master. With   
a satisfied grin on his face 02 said "Good...allow me to introduce myself, I am your master.....Shinigami"  
  
Back in the other room the two men within it were complementing themselves on a job well done, both standing they left the   
room and headed for the training room to congratulate the violet eyed boy on his success. As they entered though they were  
met with the possessive growl from the boy as he stood in front of 01 defensively, narrowing his eyes the boy said "You can   
NOT take him away from Shinigami, he is MINE!!!" As confusion showed on their faces G took a step forward speaking to the  
boy in a cold voice "Shinigami....I order you to stand down and allow us to finish our work with 01" His eyes beginning   
to glow he spat out "He is FINE the way he is, I will not have you take him away from me now that I have him" Frustrated J   
cut in "01 I order you to come here at once, you are delaying the mission" But 01 just stood there not listening to the   
orders from his old master, with an evil grin Duo spoke "He will not obey you any longer J, I told you already he is mine   
now and forever. You will never be able to take him from me" Just as J was about to walk forward to grab 01 he found himself   
floating, looking over towards the small seven year old he saw that Shinigami's eyes were glowing as he made another hand   
gesture. The next thing both of the men knew they were being thrown out of the room by an invisible force, with a loud thump   
both men hit the metal wall outside the room. Getting to his feet G quickly ran up to the doors keypad and typed in the lock   
code, as soon as it was entered the door closed and locked itself. J got up next as he said "I cant believe this is happening,   
all my hard work ruined because YOUR little experiment decided to take full possession of 01" Anger blazed in his eyes as G   
turned to face the doctor "I am not the only one to blame in this situation J, if you would have done a better job with 01's   
obedience program we would never be in this situation" Forcing himself to calm down J took a deep breath before he spoke next   
"Fine we are both to blame we need to gas the room so that we can get.....Shinigami away from 01, I don't care what you do   
with the 02 but I don't ever want to see him again. Im going to have to reprogram 01 all over again and that process is   
going to take a year on its own, its lucky that we have finished the programming tank otherwise I wouldn't know how long it   
would take. Before J walked off G said "Since the 02 project was a failure you no longer have any need for me to hang around   
do you?" Turning too look at his partner J answered "You are right I am no longer in need for your services.....what are you   
planning to do?" For the first time in years G smiled as he replied "I am thinking of blocking the Shinigami personality deep  
within his mind, then maybe moving to a small town with my new grandson"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"He gramps you ok in there? Whys the door locked?" Bringing himself out of his memories G had a sad smile on his face as he  
answered his grandson "Im fine Duo, I just need to be alone for the time being" "Ok, hey tomorrow after school is it ok if I   
bring Heero around?" Duo asked with hope in his voice, sighing G replied "Sure Duo"  
  
TBC 


	7. Confrontation

Title: Two Pieces  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the GW characters  
  
  
  
In the middle of the night a lone figure sat on the grass out the back of his home looking up to the night sky, softly he   
whispered to himself "What is wrong with me........why do I have the sudden urge to do what ever Duo suggests?" Feeling the  
kitten move in his lap Heero shifted his gaze from the starry night to the happy bundle of fur between his legs. Smiling to  
himself Heero reached out his hand and scratched his pet behind the ear "So Choccie do you think im loosing it? because I   
do, something's changing within me.......and its scarring me" Bringing his large yellow eyes up to meet prussian blue Choccie   
meowed then rubbed his head on Heeros arm as if he was trying to comfort the boy "Thank you Choccie.....I just wish I knew  
what was happening to me, and I doubt Odin would know. Plus I don't want to worry him with my problems, he's already got too  
much to think about" Yawning Heero picked the kitten up and made his way back inside.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Early the next morning Wufei stood out front of the school gates waiting with his girlfriend Meiran for his friends "So   
Meiran, how was your trip to China?" Quatre asked walking towards the pair, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder   
she answered "It was really interesting Quatre its always nice to see the family and all, so how are you and Trowa?" A slight   
pink tinge spread across his face as he quietly said "Really well Thank you" Before anyone else could talk a loud voice rang   
above every other sound in the area "Hey guys!" Called Duo as he ran over to the group waving like a lunatic "Maxwell I must   
say I am shocked to see you this early in the morning" Catching his breath Duo quickly asked "Have any of you guys seen Heero  
arrive yet?" Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all shook their heads while Meiran asked "Who's Heero?" With excitement in his voice Duo   
answered grinning "He just started yesterday and he has the most amazing blue eyes, his hair looks so soft and messy, he has  
a small lithe body but I can tell he's defiantly got some nice muscles hidden there. Oh his lips are so perfect and he's got   
the cutest nose anyone could have....to sum it up he's just perfect, its the only way to explain him" Loosing his grin Duo's   
eyes darkened as he continued "But he is MINE!, so you better keep you hands off him if you know what's good for you" Confused   
expressions were quickly replaced with shocked ones as the group heard Duos last statement. "Maxwell I will not have you   
threatening my girlfriend" Wufei said angrily but before he could continue Trowa cut in "Duo are you alright?" His smile   
returning Duo answered quickly as he spotted Heero approaching "Yeah never better Tro, anyway I've got to go. See you guys   
later then" Then ran off leaving his worried friends behind him.  
  
Thinking she had done something wrong Meiran asked "Did I say something wrong? because I've never seen Duo act like that   
before" It took a few moments before anyone replied, looking at Meiran with sadness in his eyes Quatre said "No you didn't   
say anything wrong, its just that Duo's been a little over protective of Heero since he first arrived" Snorting Wufei added   
"Over protective.......I don't know what he did to Relena would be called over protectiveness, it was more like hostility"  
Not understanding what they were saying she asked "What do you mean hostile, as long as i've known Duo he always been happy  
and friendly........I could never imagine him acting violently toward anybody" "You have not know Duo as long as we have  
Meiran, when he first arrived in this town he was violently possessive of everything he owned and Wufei has the scar to prove  
it. Over the years though he slowly changed into the Duo we all know and love, but since Heeros arrival his other nature  
seems to be taking control of him again" Quatre said in a hushed voice "Quatre I think we need to talk to Duo tonight after  
school" Trowa thoughtfully said, nodding his head in agreement Wufei said "Yes we need to find out what is wrong with Maxwell  
before he gets himself into trouble" The bell rang and all the students began making their way to their first class, no one  
noticed though that neither Duo or Heero were among them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero smiled as he saw Duo running up to him, just as he was about to greet the violet eyed boy the said boy embraced him in  
a tight hug and whispered in his ear "Hey Hee-chan what do you say about us missing school today and just the two of us  
spending time together?" Unable to deny him Heero whispered back"I think it would be fine Duo" Happy with the answer he got   
Duo took hold of Heeros hand and the pair walked off in the opposite direction of the school.  
  
Half an hour later found the two boys at a secluded pond in the middle of an empty park, leading Heero down to the waters edge  
Duo sat down and made sure that when Heero also sat he would do so in his lap. Smiling as his plan worked Duo said thoughtfully  
"I don't know what it is about you Hee-chan, but ever since I first saw you I cant seem to get you off my mind. Maybe the two   
of us were destined to meet and now that I've met you, I don't think I could stand ever letting you go" Listening carefully   
to what Duo was saying, Heero found that he too felt some sort of connection between himself and Duo. "I think you're right,  
I also feel that we were meant to meet" A large smile graced Duos face as he finally gave into temptation and bent down his   
head to claim Heeros soft lips. Seeing Duos face coming closer Heero let his guard down as he surrendered to the violet eyed  
boy.  
  
At first the kiss was only lips but Duo knew that he would not be satisfied until he had finally claimed all of Heero as his   
own. Duo ran his tongue across the other boys bottom lip as he waited patiently for Heero to allow him access, it didn't take   
long and Heero soon parted his lips. Duo gave a possessive growl as he drove his tongue into the others mouth tasting every   
inch of Heero's mouth, wanting to taste more from the boy Duo placed his hand on the back of Heero's head and thrusted his   
tongue in as far as he could manage.   
  
Finally parting for need of oxygen Duo brought up his hand to caress Heeros cheek before he quietly asked "Heero will you   
allow me to claim you as my own?" But before Heero could answer an emotionless voice spoke up "I have finally found you Heero"   
Flinching as he recognized the voice he ignored Duos annoyed growl as he made his way to his feet, in an icy tone he replied  
"How did you find me 01?"   
  
Stepping out from the bushes 01 took a step forward as his eyes scanned the other boy then he quickly set them upon his target  
"I have been ordered to retrieve you, do not dare to resist for you will not win" Angered by the interruption Duo finally got   
to his feet as he calmly said "And who might YOU be?" A satisfied smirk crossed the others face as he asked Heero "Let me   
guess Heero.....he doesn't know does he?" Glaring for all he was worth Heero coolly said "You are nothing to me but J's twisted   
puppet 01, so there's nothing to tell" Loosing his smirk 01 turned to Duo and said "Heero and I are one in the same, two pieces   
to the same puzzle" Not sure of what to make of this answer Duo took a closer look at the other boy and gasped as he finally   
saw the face of the other, confused Duo turned to Heero and asked "Is he your twin or something Hee-chan?" Not taking his eyes   
off 01 Heero replied "No we are not twins Duo, 01 and I use to reside in the same body, but three years ago we had a disagreement   
over a certain issue and we split into two bodies due to it" Not really understanding the situation Duo looked back over to   
Heeros other self and felt the anger rise up within him again as he spat out "I don't care who you are 01 or what ever your   
name is...I afraid though that I can not allow you to take Heero from me, and if you even try it I will not hesitate in   
defending what's mine" 01 snorted as he looked at Duo with glowing prussian blue eyes, lifting his hand the violet eyes boy   
began to float. "And just what do you plan to do to stop me?" 01 said in a mocking tone, trying to break free from what ever   
was holding him Duo answered "What ever is necessary to protect what is mine" Just as a faint glow appeared in Duos eyes he   
felt a warm sensation wash over his body, looking over towards Heero Duo's eyes widened as he took in the other boys   
appearance.   
  
Standing not too far from his floating body was Heero but that wasn't what shocked him, what shocked him was the pair of   
glowing white wings that were spread out behind him. In an emotionless voice Heero said "As long as I am here 01 you can not   
harm Duo, now release him before I decide to do it myself" Not listening to Heero 01 tightened his grip on the violet eyed   
boy earning him a gasp from Duo, spreading his wings further Heero said in a deadly voice "Let. Him. Go" As they stared into   
each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity 01 finally released Duo from his invisible bindings, falling straight to the   
ground Duo took a deep breath as he looked towards the two identical boys one with glowing eyes and the other that had giant   
feathery wings coming out of his back.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As a black car pulled into the drive way of an expensive looking two story house, a tall man with platinum blonde hair stepped  
out from the front door to greet his visitors. The car door opened and two people emerged from within one a tall lady with her  
hair done up in two buns and the other a man with auburn brown hair, smiling to his visitors the blonde man made his way over  
to the pair as he greeted them. "Lord Treize, Lady Une I am glad that the both of you made it here safely" Offering his hand  
Treize casually spoke "So what is the situation of the weapon Zech's?" Taking the offered hand Zech's replied "The boy is at  
the same school as my younger sister right at this moment. Now what I would like to know is how do you plan on capturing this  
weapon, because if the information we got on him from our informant is correct it is safe to say that we have our work cut  
out for us" Walking past the blonde man Treize motioned for the three of them to finish their conversation inside.  
  
Once the group was seated inside the large house the conversation continued "There is nothing to worry about Zech's, we have  
received all information concerning 01's biological make-up, physical and mental status and most importantly we have a   
complete review of 01's power capability and I must say I am pretty impressed by what I've seen" Taking the offered glass  
Treize waited patiently for his drink to be poured, as he was doing so Zech's asked "So just how powerful is J's weapon?"   
Lifting his glass Treize smiled while answering "J may be my enemy but I will say that he is a genius when it comes too   
engineering the ultimate weapon, and as much as i've seen its perfect. When I first looked over the information I thought   
that it must be a false report, I mean who would have believed in telepathic powers and let me say that is just the tip of   
the iceberg. This weapon also has some telekinetic, pyrokenetic and hydrokinetic powers, just imagine what that weapon could   
be used for. Apart from the impressive array of mind attacks this thing can perform, it's also highly intelligent and its   
memory capabilities far surpasses that of even the most advanced computers. The better part of it though, is that soon J's   
weapon will be mine" "That is indeed impressive as you say but the question is if this thing is so powerful, how do you plan   
on capturing it?" Zech's thoughtfully asked, as Treize replied he never once lost his smile "Oh it will be easier to catch  
it than you think. Thanks to our little spy's work in getting us all the information we needed over the past three years,  
we have produce a sedative that can not only knock out J's weapon within seconds it also puts the target into a state of  
paralysis until the antidote is injected"   
  
Just then a bright light could be seen all throughout the town, Treize dropped his glass as he and the others in the room  
raised their hands to shield their eyes. As the light died down the three adults quickly rushed outside only to see smoke   
raising up in the distance, all coming to the same conclusion Treize quickly yelled "Une get the sedative from inside then   
join us in the car, we need to get to that location as fast as possible.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Lowering his arms Duo could only stare in awe at Heero as his brilliant white feathered wings curled themselves around the  
said boy right before he was engulfed in flames, but the flames disappeared just as quickly as they came and relieved Duo   
found that Heero was left unscathed. Raising both his arms above his head 01 said as a large fireball formed within his hands  
"Don't think you've won just yet Heero, I am just only getting started"  
  
  
TBC 


	8. Shinigami's Awakening

Title: Two Pieces  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the GW characters  
  
  
  
'Blah'= Character thought's  
~Blah~= 01's telepathic speach  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the smoke cleared from the battle field the two opponents began their fight, stretching out his wings Heero quickly used   
them to avoid the next fire attack 01 threw at him. Gliding back down to the ground he closed his eyes and quickly raised his  
hand and concentrated his power on defending himself, sensing 01 approaching Heero took a step backward as he lifted his  
eyes and looked straight into 01's as his body began to glow. Heero smiled in satisfaction as 01 continued to walked toward  
him unsuspecting of what was to come, when he was at the right distance Heero let the light engulf the pair. As the light   
dissipated 01 found that no matter where he tried to go, there always seemed to be a invisible wall there to stop him.   
  
Frustrated 01 punched the invisible wall 'Stupid....I should have know that Heero got the defensive powers, when I myself got  
all the offensive ones' Then he did the only thing that he could at the time being, he threw attack after attack towards the   
offending wall. Beginning to exhaust his power 01 was slowly loosing hope of ever breaking it when a sudden crack sounded and  
all his hopes were returned, happy with himself once the barrier had broken away 01 used his telekinetic power to increase   
his speed as he hurled himself towards Heero.  
  
Knowing that his time was running short after he heard the first crack, Heero summoned up as much power he could as he began  
to create illusions himself. Stopping dead in his tracks 01's eyes widened as right before him two more people appeared right  
next to Heero, as they became more defined he saw that the two new people were identical copies of his target. Opening his  
eyes Heero was happy to see two more versions of himself standing next to him, seeing the surprise on the others face Heero   
smirked "Just because I do not have any attacking elements to my power, that does not mean I am helpless" Still smirking he   
spread his wings and flew into the air while commanding the illusions to do the same.   
  
Confused as the three opponents flew at him from different directions, 01 tried to get out of the way but he was not fast   
enough as one of the three managed to attack his shoulder. Grabbing his injury 01 jumped out of the way in time to avoid the   
next onslaught of attacks. Ignoring his injured shoulder 01 released a powerful fireball that engulfed the three attackers as  
they approached him once again, looking back up to the sky 01 smiled to himself as he saw that his attack worked and the   
illusions had been blown away by his power. Recovering quickly from the fire attack Heero accessed his wounds as he landed   
and was glad to see that it was only minor burns that he received.   
  
Seeing where his target was going to land himself 01 decided to change his attack as he aimed it towards Heero. Letting out   
powerful bursts of water one after the other 01 couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, but as the water sank   
into the earth below he found that Heero had once again came out of his attack without too much harm done to him. Growling 01   
took a step backwards as he thought about how to attack the boy next, suddenly an idea came to him. Raising both his arms   
out to either side of his body 01 released a powerful fire attack from one hand, and with his other he released a powerful   
water attack. Closing his eyes he concentrated on manipulating his attacks so that they would hit Heero on different sides   
at the same time.   
  
The two attacks hurdled towards the winged boy as he easily prepared his defense for the two attacks, making quick hand   
gestures two large transparent barriers appeared on either side of Heero. As the attacks came in contact with the barriers   
a loud cracking sound could be heard, putting all of his concentration into maintaining the barriers Heero didn't notice   
that 01 had used his telekinetic power to quickly move his body so that it was directly in front of Heero's face. Raising   
his fist 01 slammed it into Heero's stomach just before he quickly used his power again to move himself away from the boy.   
Pain exploded throughout Heero body as his mind quickly wondered from the barrier he was holding and moved his arms around   
his midsection, as soon as his arms moved the barriers fell and the two attacks hit Heero dead on.  
  
Duo watched in fear and horror as Heero was hit by the attacks, feeling anger beginning to grip his mind Duo turned his   
vision to 01 as he began to growl. Taking a few steps forward Duo's eyes began to glow as he felt something trying to taking   
over his mind, just as he was about to loose control Heero came back into his view and an instant later Duo forgot everything  
else and ran to his side. Running up to the boy Duo could see that he had blood running from multiple wounds that he'd   
received, not only that but Heero had burn marks all the way down one half of his body. Pained prussian blue eyes turned to   
meet violet just before they rolled back into his head and the boy collapsed into Duo's arms, fearing the worst he forgot   
all about the one responsible for injuring Heero. 01 noticed that as soon as Heero passed out his wings disappeared back   
into the boys body and smiled in the satisfaction that he had won their battle. Just as Duo was about to check if the boy   
was still alive he was thrown into a nearby tree by an invisible force, dazed from the impact it took a few moments for Duo   
to realize what had happened to him. Raising his head Duo couldn't stop the possessive growl that escaped his lips as he saw   
01 cradling HIS Heero in his arms! The anger then came back in full force and Duo felt something inside of him begging to be   
set free, that it was the only thing that could rescue what was his from the other boy. Not even thinking it over Duo   
surrendered his control over to what ever it was whispering to him.  
  
Happy to see that the boys wounds were already beginning to heal 01 couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he  
held onto the missed presence of his other half. Seeing that Heero was waking up 01 tightened his hold on his captive as he   
spoke to the boys mind ~You have lost Heero, you will be returning with me to Dr J. He will be pleased to have you back~ 'And  
so will I' 01 thought to himself. Groaning Heero slowly opened his eyes as he hoarsely answered "I will not go back to him"   
As he said this 01 tightened his hold even more but did not reply. Feeling too weak and exhausted to even struggle out of the  
others grip Heero tried to hold of his sleep but was unsuccessful in his attempt, and soon his eyes drifted shut once more.  
  
Just as 01 was about to walked of with his captive he soon found that no matter how hard he tried he could not move, it was   
then that he heard an amused chuckle as a voice was carried over the wind to reached his ear. "Did you seriously think that   
I would allow you to take what belongs to me?" The voice was amused but icy at the same time "He belongs to me 01....but  
then again so do you" 01 then felt his grip begin to loosen on the boy and he automatically tried to tighten it once more,   
only to find that he had absolutely no control of his body what so ever. Heero then was lifted from 01 as invisible arms   
seemed to carry him away in the direction of the voice, not long after that 01 dropped to the ground. As his body hit the   
dirt 01 quickly turned around to see the same violet eye boy from before holding the unconscious Heero possessively in him   
arms.   
  
Once Heero arrived in his arms Shinigami smiled in relief to find that the boys wounds were almost completely healed, he then  
turned his glowing violet eyes towards the other half of his weapon. A sinister smile crept up on his face as Shinigami said  
"01 stand down and submit, Heero belongs to me and by default the same goes for you" Taking a step backwards 01 attempted to   
withdraw for now only to find his body frozen once more, Shinigami chuckled and grinned as he said "As you said to MY Heero   
before do not try and resist me, for you will not be able to win. Interesting isn't it when we first met eight years ago you   
could effortlessly get out of my mental bindings but now.......now you are not even half as powerful as then due to the fact   
that the Heero personality decided to split from you. Its all the better for me though because now I can claim you both as  
my own much easier, and once I do that no one will be able to take you from me EVER again" Placing Heero gently onto the   
ground Shinigami walked towards 01 while he released the boy from his bindings, just as 01 realized that he could move again   
he quickly produced a firewall between himself and the new threat, with the smoke hiding his whereabouts 01 decided it would   
be best to withdraw from the battle and report back to J. Sensing the other boy flee he couldn't contain the excitement in   
his voice as he called out "You can run all you want, but in the end you will be MINE!" Shinigami then began his game of tag   
with 01.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking over to the area where they could see the smoke coming from, the group could faintly hear a male voice "You can run   
all you want, but in the end you will be MINE!" As they entered the clearing three pairs of eyes watched as a young boy with  
long braided hair ran off into the bushes on the other side. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye Zech's looked over  
in that direction to see another young male slowly beginning to stand up "That's him" Zech's heard Treize say next to him,   
taking out the tranquilizer Treize aimed then fired the gun, hitting their target the group quickly ran towards the fallen   
boy and rushed him back to their parked car.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Picking up his pace Shinigami felt like he was having the time of his life, not only would he get back what was his and HIS  
alone, but he would finally be able to get back at those responsible for separating him from his weapon. 'Too long have I   
been held a prisoner within the mind of that boy I will not let him or anyone else take what is mine again, it is my destiny   
that Heero and 01 belong to me. Those old fools didn't know what they were dealing with when they created the both of us, but   
I will show them.........I will teach them that curiosity certainly killed the cat' Grinning like a madman Shinigami's glowing  
violet eyes shone with mirth at the thought of finally being able to have HIS weapon back and to take his place in the world.  
  
Coming to a stop at the end of the park Shinigami found himself on the side walk of the towns main street "Maxwell?!?" a   
voice familiar to his old personality remembered as Wufei asked. Turning in the direction of the voice he wasn't disappointed  
to see that not only was it Wufei, but Quatre and Trowa were with him also. "Duo why weren't you in school?" Asked Quatre with  
worry in his voice, angered at having his search interrupted Shinigami rolled his eyes as he answered "I do not have time for   
this" Before he was about to leave a hand clasped around his wrist, he turned to see Wufei was the one restraining him, in a   
low and deadly voice he slowly said "Let. Me. Go." Ignoring the request he instead asked "We need to speak with you Maxwell,   
we are concerned with this obsession you have with Lowe" Eyes glowing Shinigami spoke "Release me NOW Wufei!" Still not   
releasing him he continued "This obsession you have with him isn't health" "Duo please listen to us, we only want to help you"  
Quatre added.   
  
"Damn it" Hearing the voice Shinigami turned around to see 01 emerge from the park who's attention was fully on a black car  
speeding down the street. Seeing his chance Shinigami ignored the others and quickly pounced on the boy pinning him beneath   
his body. Bending down he whispered in 01's ear "I have you now 01, and I will not hesitate to claim you here if you do not   
submit to me right now" As he began placing butterfly kisses all over the others face 01 said through clenched teeth "You   
fool! Do you have any of what has just happened? Your precious Heero has just been captured by the enemy!" Violet eyes   
narrowed dangerously as he looked in the direction the speeding car went, punching the side walk hard enough to leave cracks   
the enraged Shinigami bellowed "How DARE these Humans touch what is MINE! I will make them all pay dearly for continually   
taking what is MINE!" Getting fed up with all the trouble involving him and his weapon, Shinigami finally decided what to do.  
  
As Shinigami got off 01 he reached out his hand and grabbed the boy by the throat, picked him up and held him in the air "If  
you do not choose to serve me right now 01, I will dispose of you" Prussian eyes widening as 01 chocked out "If you kill me   
now then you would also be killing Heero, remember that we are the same person" Shinigami did not reply and just tightened   
his grip "Maxwell! What the hell do you think you are doing?!?" Wufei yelled as he, Quatre and Trowa ran over to stop him,   
ignoring them Shinigami's gaze did not leave that of 01's as he said "Decide now, will you submit and obey me? If we are to   
rescue Heero then I will need your help, but if you decide to leave him in the hands of our enemy then I would rather kill   
you then let them have what is mine"  
  
Placing 01 on the ground the pair just stood there looking into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Confused   
and worried about their friends behavior Quatre tried speaking again "Duo what's going on here?" But his question went   
unanswered as Shinigami had his full attention on the boy standing in front of him. ~I will obey you master~ 01 telepathically  
spoke as Prussian eyes lowered and 01 knelt down before his master Shinigami. Walking the distance between them he knelt down  
next to 01 placed his hand under his chin raising the boys head, looking deeply into blue eyes Shinigami softly spoke "I am  
glad to hear it" Then kissed 01 deeply.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Notes: I hope you are all enjoying my story so far and to all those who are reading this, I will try to get the next   
chapter out by tomorrow night but if I cant I would like to warn you that I wont be able to upload the next chapter   
till the beginning of next week. Also I would like to thank Elle-FaTe2x1, Pink Cherry Blossom and Chara for all their   
reviews and everyone else who has reviewed my story so far, Keep them coming. ^_^ 


	9. Defeated Soul

Title: Two Pieces - Defeated Soul  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters  
'Blah'= Character thought's  
~Blah~= Telepathic speech  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Maxwell?!?" Wufei practically screamed as he and Trowa ran over and attempted   
to pull the two away from each other. As he placed his hand around 01's arm he heard a possessive grow, then the next thing   
anybody knew Trowa's grip was ripped from 01 as Shinigami placed himself between HIS weapon and the three shocked teenagers   
two of which were helping the third to his feet. "What the hell was that for Duo!?!" Yelled a normally quiet Quatre, growling   
again Shinigami spat out "If you EVER touch him again......any of you! I will kill you without a second thought, do I make   
myself clear?"   
  
Enraged Wufei stomped forward but just as he was about to yell at the obsessive boy, somebody else's voice rang out "Heero!   
Thank god you're alright" Five pairs of eyes turned in the direction of the voice to see who it was, 01's eyes widened as he   
whispered to himself in disbelief "Odin?" Violet eyes narrowed as the middle aged man ran up towards the group "Why the hell   
weren't you in school? I got a phone call saying that you didn't turn up, god I thought that something happened to you"   
Reaching his son Odin went to give the boy a hug only to find the said boy backing away from him, a little suspicious Odin   
lifted an eyebrow as he said "Heero….are you sure you're alright?" Seeing the suspicious look in the mans eyes 01 looked over  
to his master only to see a disapproving look on his face, then he carefully answered "I am fine Odin, there is nothing to   
worry about"   
  
Knowing that something was defiantly NOT fine since his son even when angry never called him by his first name, he decided   
it best to get Heero home and ask the question again once the two have a little more privacy "Okay, well then Heero lets   
head home then" Looking over at Shinigami for his orders, Heero still saw the disapproving look on his masters face as he   
slowly nodded his head in agreement. "You may go, but I'm going with you"  
  
Wanting to get to the bottom off their friends strange behaviour Quatre took a step forward as he cleared his throat and said   
"We are also coming along, you have been acting strange ever since Heero arrived and we would like to know why" Noticing the   
three other boys for the first time Odin thought whether or not to allow the boys to get too come, but seeing the determined   
look on each of their faces he sighed as he answered "Fine you may come, but what ever is discussed within my home must stay   
there" Three heads nodded in union as all six of them made their way to Odin's car.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Inject subjects A one through to six with the blood originating from 01, then inject B one through to six with the blood we   
modified from the same subject" Said one of the scientist hovering around the workstations inside the base, hearing the door   
open the same doctor turned around focusing his cold grey eyes on the person entering. "I thought I told you to inform me   
when you were starting the experiment doctor, I do not like being kept in the dark with these things especially when it is   
you who works for me and not the other way around" "My most humble apologies Lord Treize, I was just on my way to see you"   
Raising a eyebrow in disbelief Treize choose to ignore the matter and focus on what really was important to him, averting   
his eyes from the doctor to finally rest on the sedated boy lying strapped down on a metal bed. Looking back at the doctor   
Treize said "Open the door to room one, I want to see 01" Walking over to the locked door the doctor put in the codes and   
unlocked it, ignoring the man Treize walked through the door to the table in the middle of the room.  
  
Picking up one of the boys arms a frown made its way on Treize's face as he asked the doctor "I thought you had already   
taken the blood from the boy?" Stepping into the room the doctor grinned as he answered "We did, it seems that 01's healing   
capabilities far surpasses that of any living creature. We found that as soon as we removed the needle from the boys arm,   
the small wound healed instantly"   
  
Clearly impressed by what was said Treize wanted to see for himself just how quickly the boy could heal, picking up the   
scalpel lying on the tray next to the bed he then cut into 01's arm deep enough to draw blood. After removing the blade   
Treize only had to wait a few seconds, then right before his eyes the boy's skin began to heal itself. This brought a large   
grin to the mans face as used the scalpel to inflict a deeper wound on the arm, more blood rushed out but still the wound   
closed up within a minute. Happily he placed the scalpel back onto the tray and turned his attention to the doctor "Why   
wasn't this in the report we received from our informant?" "Strange isn't it, I have also found a few other things which   
are slightly different from the reports. When 01 was brought to me I ran various scans and some of the results were   
surprising to say the least. The x-rays showed a strange bone formation around the spine of the subject and I have yet to   
determine the reason behind it, also we have found that even with the strongest sedative available to us we still have to  
continue injecting the boy every hour. His body seems to process then break down drugs at an alarming speed, and I'm afraid   
that soon the sedative that we are using might become useless within a few hours. When that happens even with the boy   
paralysed from the tranquilizer you used earlier, we will have to abandon our tests for fear of the boy using his mental  
powers" Taking a deep breathe the doctor waited for Treize to think over what was just said.  
  
"That does pose a problem. Get as much as you can done with 01, we will postpone 'Project Epyon' for now so we can make   
full use of the time we have left. When the sedatives wear off I want to be informed immediately, maybe we can make a deal  
with him or something" With that said Treize then left the room.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Flipping the lights on Odin motioned the group to take a seat, taking one himself he then asked 01 "Ok now I want to know  
what is going on" As he waited patiently for his son to answer Choccie entered the room, but instead of running up to his   
son like usual the kitten ignored him and walked over to Odin's feet. Confirming his suspicion he look back to the blue eyed   
boy just as he started to speak "My name is not Heero, I'm known as 01" Three gasps could be heard as Wufei asked "What do   
you mean by that?" Odin kept quiet while they all awaited the boys answer "I believe you know who I am Odin "After receiving   
a nod he continued "Three years ago Heero and I split into two bodies, since then I have been in J's care up until yesterday  
where I got orders to capture my other half" "Wait a minute, how is it even possible to split from yourself?" Asked a   
confused Quatre, taking over the conversation Shinigami said "We do not have time to answer unimportant questions, what is   
important is trying to find out who has kidnapped Heero" At this Odin spoke up "Before we do I would like to ask one thing,   
just who are you? I mean you look like an ordinary boy, but no ordinary person could get 01's loyalty like you have" "And   
what makes you think that I get any sort of obedience from 01?" Shinigami innocently asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance   
Odin said "Easy I know what Dr J is like and he would have made sure that 01 only took orders from only himself, but from   
the looks of it you seem to be able to control him very well" Odin was taken back by the sinister smirk that appeared on   
Shinigami's face "You are very observant for a human and you are right, 01 would not acknowledge any humans order apart   
from J's. Now it is my time to ask you a question, how much do you know about Heero's mother?"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The first thing Heero's foggy mind registered was the cold surface he was lying on, slowly opening his eyes he was then faced  
with a black shadow looming over him. In a cold voice the shadow asked "So you have finally woken up 01, I will warn you now  
don't bother trying to move because at the moment you are fully paralysed" The figure left the room, leaving Heero alone  
there. 'I've been captured.......I wonder what happened to Duo?' Closing his eyes once more Heero formed a picture of Duo in  
his mind.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Lord Treize you asked to be informed when 01 was due to awaken, the doctors just informed me that he has just woken up"  
With a smile forming on his lips he answered "Good, I will be there shortly" Returning the receiver he turned to the other  
room's occupant and said "Lady Une I apologise that we have to cut this meeting short, it seems that 01 has finally built up  
a resistance to the drugs we were giving him" Standing up he then left the room and headed back to the medical section of  
the underground base.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Odin's eyes narrowed as he heard the boys question 'This boy seems to know too much, just who the hell is he though?' Not   
wanting to give out too much information Odin carefully said "Just who in the hell are you anyway? I'm sure that you are not   
the boy that these three know" Grinning Shinigami answered "That's because I am not the boy they know but you are trying to   
change the subject now aren't you, answer my question" But before any sound could come out of Odin's mouth violet eyes   
rolled back into their owners head, as Shinigami fell to the floor.  
  
'Where the hell am I' Was all Shinigami could think of when he re-opened his eyes to find himself surrounded in total   
darkness. Feeling a weight on his back Shinigami reached his hands behind him and felt something growing out of his back, a   
surprised gasp was the only noise as he felt leathery bat like wings on his back. 'Wings?!?.....but my human body is not   
suppose to have them, so where am I then?' Looking all around him Shinigami could see absolutely nothing in every direction.   
Suddenly before him a rainbow of colours seemed to explode out of nowhere, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness   
Shinigami could do nothing but wait till his eyes adjusted.  
  
A few seconds later he lowered his arms and could do nothing but stare opened mouthed at the view before him, in a matter of  
second's total darkness had been transformed into the most beautiful landscaping he had ever seen. Tall snow capped mountains   
shot up from the ground to tower high in the sky way off in the distance the fields he was standing in were littered with  
different breeds of trees and wild flowers, looking up to the cerulean blue sky Shinigami saw many different species of birds  
and insects flying all around. Totally overwhelmed Shinigami found that his legs could no longer hold him, so he shakily   
sat down on the green grass and attempted to control his breathing. A white glow appeared behind him as he heard a familiar   
voice "Duo.....Is that really you?" Shinigami then turned around to find a certain Prussian eye boy with white wings standing  
there, unconsciously he spread his wings and flew over to the other boy, with excitement in his glowing violet eyes Shinigami   
glommped him as he called "Heero! You're safe"   
  
Feeling a gentle breeze on his face Heero opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a field, then out of the  
corner of his eye something caught his attention. Looking over to his he could make out a sitting figure with a long chestnut  
braid who looked a lot a certain someone he knew, but this figure had two large leathery wings coming out of his back 'Duo   
doesn't have wings.....but who else has such long hair' Hesitantly he called out "Duo.........Is that you?" The next thing he  
knew Duo was holding him in a tight embrace, while the boy excitedly said "Heero! You're safe" 'Yep defiantly Duo....but why   
does he have wings?' Ignoring the fact Heero allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he said "Its good to see you again   
Duo" Releasing the boy Shinigami grinned as he said "My name is no longer Duo, you may call me Shinigami" Just as confusion   
showed on Heero's face, he was blinded by a sudden memory.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Emotionless Prussian blue eyes watched from the darkest corner of the room, as the metal doors opened up to revile a boy with  
long braided hair entering. 'I thought that they had learned their lesson by now, it doesn't matter to me though its just   
another weak human to destroy' 01 watched as the other boy's eyes narrowed when they did not find what they were looking for,  
then like two homing missiles violet eyes locked with Prussian blue as the other boy spoke "I know where you are, do you   
think that you could hide from me forever 01?" Eyes narrowing 01 then stepped out of his dark corner and took up a fighting  
pose so that he could be ready for anything, the other boy the slowly raised his arm. Feeling his feet lift off the ground 01  
couldn't stop the surprised gasp that escaped his lips, quickly loosing his shock he used his own power and easily broke the  
bindings the violet boy had put him in. The long haired boy then growled out "01 you will submit to me" Almost smirking   
he felt the other boy trying to bind him a few more times 'Does he think that with his pitiful power, I would just bow down  
and serve him" But then the boy did something that totally surprised 01 and walked right up to stand right in front of him,  
then he confidently said "I will be the only master you will obey, 01 you WILL submit to me" Looking deep within the depths   
of those glowing violet eyes 01 almost gasped as he saw what power was held within the violet pools 'He's the one.....he's  
the real Shinigami!?!' He thought with slight disbelief. Acknowledging the other boy as his true master as 01 lowered his eyes   
and knelt down before him he felt a wave of happiness wash over him as his masters next words "Good...allow me to introduce   
myself, I am your master.....Shinigami"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Stumbling back Heero shook his head in denial as everything became obvious to him 'NO this can not be no wonder Duo wanted   
to befriend me so easily, he must still be working for J' Worried about Heero's sudden reaction Shinigami reached out a hand   
to grab the boy, only to find himself being thrown away from the said boy "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Heero yelled as violet eyes  
blinked in confusion, cold blue eyes focused on violet as he asked "Shinigami is it? What so you want from me?" Picking  
himself up off the ground Shinigami folded his black wings behind his body as he replied "I only want what is mine, and that  
is you Heero" Tears threatened to fall as Heero got the answer he was dreading 'So I am nothing but a weapon to him.....he's   
just as bad as J" Blinking away the tears he spoke to Shinigami in an icy voice "I want nothing more to do with you" Unable  
to believe what he just heard Shinigami leapt forward in an attempt to hold the boy but just before he reached him, Heero   
and the world around him disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Opening his eyes Shinigami sat up quickly as he yelled "Heero!" but he was not faced with the winged boy, instead he was   
faced with five pairs of concerned eyes. Kneeling next to Shinigami 01 asked "Are you alright master?" Violet eyes turned  
to face concerned Prussian blue as he said sadly "Yeah I'm fine......but I think I just lost Heero"   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How are you feeling 01?" Treize said as he walked into the room, when he received no reply he walked up to the bed and  
frowned as he saw dull blue eyes looking back at him. "I have a proposition for you if you're will hear it?" When he received  
no reply he continued "I'm sure by now you have figured out that at this moment you are paralysed, now I can undo that for you  
if you promise to obey my orders"   
  
'Maybe I am destined to be nothing else but a weapon, to be used by humans like a tool. Well if that's what they want then   
I guess it doesn't matter who I serve then, they would use me for the same thing anyway' Blinking his eyes Heero looked at   
the man hovering over him as he telepathically sent him his answer ~I am yours to command master~ Treize inwardly smiled to   
himself as he answered "I'm glad to hear that 01, now let me get that antidote for you then" As he walked out of the room   
Heero sighed sadly to himself as he thought 'I will never be seen as anything else but a weapon'  
TBC  
Notes: Yay I finally finished this chapter ^_^ It took me all weekend just to figure out how to write it, anyway I hope that   
you all enjoyed it and my next chapter should be out within the next few days. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter,   
Im happy to hear that you're all enjoying my story so please keep the reviews coming. 


	10. The Return Of Demons

Title: Two Pieces - The Return Of Demons  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters  
  
  
'Blah'= Character thought's  
~Blah~= Telepathic speech  
  
  
Warnings: Violence, Blood, Death of a few none essential characters plus one of a certain annoying pink character ^_^  
  
  
  
Kneeling next to Shinigami 01 asked "Are you alright master?" Violet eyes turned to face concerned Prussian blue as he said   
sadly "Yeah I'm fine......but I think I just lost Heero" Helping his master to his feet 01 carefully asked "What do you mean  
by that?" Sighing Shinigami then relayed what had happened to him after he passed out.  
  
Once he finished the story Odin took a step towards the two as he said "Living with Heero over the years has taught me a few  
things, and I have learnt that he does not like the feeling of someone being in control of what he does. Now your answer  
to Heero's question was exactly what he fears most in his life, so when he heard your answer he took it as him having to   
surrender his control over to you. Is that what you meant to say when you answered?" Rubbing the bridge of his nose Shinigami  
held back a growl as he answered "What ever I meant to say is irrelevant, what's important is getting Heero back from who ever  
kidnapped him" "I can't see how we are going to do that, since we don't even know who kidnapped him in the first place" Wufei  
thoughtfully put in, receiving a violet death glare Trowa added his thoughts to the conversation "I think it would be wise to  
start from the beginning, from what I can tell only you, Mr Lowe and the Heero look alike know what's going on" Deciding it   
best for him to explain everything Odin took a step forward clearing his throat "I think its best if I tell the story, since  
I don't know how much you know Duo" Allowing the man to speak Shinigami took a seat on the couch, with 01 sitting right beside  
him.  
  
"As you may or may not know Heero is no normal child, that's due to the fact that his mother was in fact not human to begin   
with. A year before Heero was born I was on my way home from work as per usual, on the way I found a woman who looked to be  
in a pretty bad shape. Without even thinking I picked her up and took her home with me to tend to her wounds. I fell in love  
with her the moment I met her and from what I could tell it was the same for her. She stayed with me until all her wounds   
were healed and in that time I learned a little about her, like how she escaped from some scientist that were doing experiments  
on her. I couldn't just let her go after that so I offered her a place to stay if she wanted to, obviously she did stay because  
a few months later we found out that she was pregnant with Heero. It was at that time that she told me who she really was"  
All eyes were glued to him as Quatre asked him in a small voice "And what was she?" Looking over to the pair sitting on the   
couch his eyes caught that of Shinigami's as the violet eyed boy gave his nod of approval, taking a deep breath he continued  
"About twenty years ago there was a plane crash near the estate of a man named Dr J, when he left his home to see if there  
were any survivors he got the surprise of his life. What was on that plane were what you would call alien beings, there were  
seven in total but only three of them survived.....one of the survivors was Heero's mother"  
  
"Taking the alien creatures into the labs he owned on the estate he began to dissect the four dead bodies, after he tended to  
the wounds of the ones that were still alive. He found out that their bodies were not that much different than our own in  
terms of internal organs, the only thing that was really different were the aliens DNA and blood type. After he finished  
examining the dead bodies he decided it would be best to check the ones which were still alive, It was then that he found   
his major discovery, out of all the seven bodies one of them was different that all the others. First of all the body  
was much smaller and at first he thought it was because it was a female, but then after doing more experiments he found many   
other differences. The DNA was completely different and the eyes were also a different colour, the females eyes were a deep   
Prussian blue while five out of the six male aliens had blood red coloured eyes. There was one male that had violet coloured   
eyes also" Just after the last statement all eyes turned to look at Shinigami as he put a possessive arm around 01 and pulled   
the boy closer to him. "This cant be right, are you telling me that Duo here is one of these aliens you're talking about?"   
Wufei asked as he raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of the violet eyed boy Odin answered "No he's not although he   
is male, but there is always the possibility that he has one of them as his father" Running his free hand through 01's hair   
Shinigami shrugged while he casually said "I think its best for you to continue your story Odin, we do not have the time to   
waste"  
  
"While in the care of Dr. J the three surviving aliens were all split up, J did not care for the two male aliens for his   
interest rested solely on the female alien. I don't know what happened to the other two and Im guessing that Duo here would   
be the one for that, but J conducted various experiments on the female in an attempt to allow a cross breeding between their   
species and humans. Just after the experiment was completed one of the male aliens escaped from his cell and released the   
woman from the table she was tied down to, while J's men were trying to get the wild alien under control she escaped the base.   
A few days later was when I found her"  
  
"During her pregnancy she also told me all about her race of people, she said that there were two types of races that lived  
on her planet. The first were the Azarian's who were the lower of the two species, they had I guess you could call it a  
magic aura within them. They could use their powers to do small things like increase healing abilities slightly, some could  
read minds and even fewer could create basic fire and water spells. The Azarian's were a race that were governed by overlords,  
that the Azarian's called the Techura. The Techura were an extremely powerful and possessive race of beings, but the main   
problem with them were that there were too few of their people. Coming up with the plan to create the perfect weapons for   
them to use instead of fighting their battle themselves, they decided to use the Azarian's magical power to create one for   
themselves. Gathering up the most magically inclined of their servants the Techura drained them all of their magical power,   
then used their power to create themselves the perfect weapon. What they didn't expect was when their weapon was finally   
reviled that it would be a living creature, and to them this creature they created was the exact definition of perfection.   
Now the problem with this was that none of the Techura wanted to share the weapon any longer, they all wanted it for   
themselves so a huge fight broke out between them. One of the more powerful Techura called Shinigami decided it would be   
only he who would own the weapon, so what he did was he used almost all of his power to trap the other Techura's in a mind   
freeze. He then took the living weapon back with him to his castle, while he was there that was when he programmed it to only   
obey orders from himself only"  
  
"The other Techura were not pleased to say the least, so as soon as they found Shinigami's location they broke into his  
castle and stole the weapon one night. Once they got it back to their own homes they found that no matter what they said or  
did, they could not get it to obey their orders. So they did they only thing they could think of at the time, they attempted   
to change the weapons core programming. That was their biggest mistake for when they tried to put in their own program, the   
weapon went berserk on them and began to destroy everything in its path including all the Techura's in the area. Word of the   
destruction reached Shinigami and enraged his people for taking his weapon to begin with, he finally decided to save them.   
When he reached his destination and saw his weapon all thought of saving his race flew out of his mind. What he found  
was a bright white light emanating from its body, and from the weapons back were two pairs of white feathery wings. The   
brightly glowing Prussian blue eyes held an icy look to them as they stared at the helpless people around it, with no regret  
the weapon used its incredible power and quickly destroyed them all"  
  
"Not caring for any of his race Shinigami used his telekinetic powers to make his body float up next to that of his weapons,  
icy blue eyes then turned to meet determined violet. Soon after the weapons eyes rolled back into its head as its wings  
disappeared back into its body, as the body began to fall Shinigami quickly caught it before it could hit the ground. After   
his weapon recovered he reprogrammed it, then ordered it to go and destroy the rest of the Techura's so that he may have it   
all to himself"   
  
"Over the years Shinigami's empire grew and wanting his power to expand outside the planet he ruled over, he forced the   
Azarian's to construct him a battle ship capable of travelling long distances in space. The ship was finished at the end of   
the same year and Shinigami left that planet with his weapon and a large amount of his loyal subjects. They travelled through   
space for a number of years and just when they were on the outskirts of our solar system the battle cruiser was destroyed by   
a random meteor shower. Shinigami, his weapon and five of his most powerful servants escaped in one of the escape pods right   
before the cruiser blew up. The explosion though destroyed the navigational computers inside the pod so it was left in space   
to drift. Slowly the pod made its way through space till it got sucked into the earth's gravitational pull, until it finally   
crash landed on the earth's surface. In the crash only three of the seven people survived Shinigami, one of his servants and   
of course his precious weapon"  
  
"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell us that this weapon in the story was Heero's mother?!?" Quatre said while looking back  
and forth between them, he continued "And that Duo here is the son of this Shinigami you were talking about? I find this all   
hard to accept" "That is what I was told and from my experiences in the past, I assure you that it's true. I can not tell   
you what happened to Shinigami while he was in J's care, the only person who might know anything here is your violet eyed   
friend over there" Pointing to himself Shinigami gave a look of innocence when he said "Are you talking about me? Well I   
guess you want me to fill in the gaps for you then?" Rolling his eyes Odin just nodded, but before anything else could be   
said there was a knock at the door.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Standing up from the bed Treize motioned Heero to follow him. Walking down one of the many hallways within the base, the  
pair came to a stop outside metal double doors. Entering the room Heero was ordered to sit in the only chair in the room,   
as doctors swarmed around him tying him there while others hooked up various machines to his body. "01 this machine you're  
hooked up to, is designed to reprogram your brain so that you will follow my orders without hesitation. Do you understand?"  
Seeing Heero nod his head one of the doctors placed a helmet over his head, as Treize was leaving the room he spoke to   
one of his workers "If you need me I will be overseeing the beginnings of project Epyon" He then left the room. As they   
turned on the machines the doctors smiled in satisfaction as not long after Heero's body began to shake before it went limp   
in the chair.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Odin opened the door to a pink blur that ran past him and over to the couch while screeching "HHEEERRRROOOOOOO" Glomping 01   
Relena said "When I saw that you weren't in school today I asked the teacher for your homework, so I thought I would just  
bring it over for you. But I didn't know you were having a party Heero, why wasn't I invited? Oh well it doesn't matter Im here   
now so let's continue on with it, would you like me to get you a drink Heero?" While she was rambling on Relena didn't hear   
the possessive growl coming from one enraged Shinigami. As a violet light radiated from his body Shinigami shouted "HOW DARE  
YOU TOUCH HIM!!!!!" As he ripped the shocked girl apart from 01 he lifted her up in the air by the throat, in a low but  
dangerous voice he said "I warned you Relena, now I will show you no mercy" Tightening his grip a strangled gasp escaped   
Relena's lips as Odin, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa ran over to help the poor girl, but before they could reach her 01 leapt  
towards them and with eyes glowing he used his telekinetic power to quickly disable them "You must not interfere" "What are  
you talking about?!?! Are you crazy, there's a life at stake!!" Turning emotionless Prussian blue eyes to Quatre he replied  
"I care for no such thing" Then using his power he hurled them into the next room before taking his place by his masters   
side once more. As Shinigami tightened his hold around her neck, Relena grabbed wildly at the arms cutting off her air supply.  
Just as the others made it back into the room, they all heard a sickening crack as Relena's body went limp in Shinigami's  
hold. Turning fiery violet eyes on the group he spat out "If any of you even think of doing the same thing as SHE did, you  
will meet with the same fate. Do I make myself clear?" But he was greeted with only silence as he was faced with different  
amounts of shock and disbelief from the group.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you ready Zech's? Flipping his long platinum blonde hair over his shoulder Zech's turned to look at Treize as he answered   
"Of course I am, now why don't we just get this experiment over and done with" An amused smile graced Treize's lips as he   
nodded to his friend, while he opened the door to a room filled with various machines. Elegantly taking the only seat available,  
Zech's patiently waited as the doctors around him began to hook the machines up to his body. Once they completed their duties  
all but one of the doctors left the room. Walking up to Zech's Treize asked "Its not too late to turn back you know, there   
are many other people we could use for this experiment" "I am well aware of the fact that we have the other lab rats to work   
on, but I just think its better if the one being injected with 01's DNA is someone you can trust" Was all that Zech's said,  
Knowing that it was useless to change the other mans mind once he has decided something Treize sighed as he mumbled a quiet  
"Fine" Before giving the doctor permission to start the experiment.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Opening his eyes Heero saw the shadow of a winged creature standing in front of him, not quite believing what he was seeing  
he cleared his throat to see what would happen. The creature before him turned around and Heero was met with a beautiful   
woman with long chocolate brown hair that flowed down her back, and a pair of familiar Prussian blue eyes. "Hello Heero"   
Came the almost musical sounding voice from the woman "My how you have grown into a strong boy, I never doubted you my son"  
Suspicious Heero narrowed his eyes as he took a step back "My mother is dead" Smiling sadly the woman spoke again in the same  
musical voice "Yes your mother died while giving birth to you, but do you know why she died Heero?" Seeing him shack his head  
she continued "Your mother was a very rare and powerful creature Heero, you might go as far as saying she was one of a kind.  
You see your mother was created by a alien race called Azarian, these alien beings used all the magic stored within their  
bodies to create for their masters the perfect weapon. Now to ensure that their masters did not try to create more weapons   
like her, they designed your mother so that if she ever gave life to a child of her own life would be forfeited in return.   
But her spirit did not die like her creators thought it would, when your mother died part of her spirit merged with your own   
but somet.." She was cut off when a scream of pain erupted from Heero's throat and the world around them began to break apart  
"Heero, there's no time left. You must listen to me, Heero you must return to Shinigami before it's too late!" The panicked   
voice of the woman cried out.  
  
When the pain subsided Heero opened his eyes to find the woman gone and in its place was a creature as black as the night sky,  
coming out of its back were two pairs of jet black feathered wings that had a soft purple glow to them. When the glow   
illuminated the creatures face he was shocked to see his own face staring right back at him. But this version of his face   
was darkened by the pure evil emanating from the creatures aura, with a sinister smile the creature spoke in a thundery deep  
voice "Its time to rest now sleeping beauty" Moving faster than the speed of light the dark creature captured Heero within  
his arms, tightening his embrace the creature lowered his head to kiss Heero's lips. Prussian blue eyes rolled back into his   
head as Heero's body went limp in the creature's arms.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two people entered the recovery room and made their way to the only occupant lying there, icy blue eyes fluttered open at the  
sound of the people approaching. "How are you feeling Zech's?" Asked a voice familiar to him, swallowing a few times to   
moisten his throat Zech's groggily replied "Apart from being a little tired, I am feeling fine Treize" Careful regarding   
the blonde man Treize asked "Do you feel any change in you at all?" Then almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Zech's   
speak directly into his mind ~Yes I do, and let me tell you that this power I feel inside of me is incredible~ Placing his  
hand on the blonde mans shoulder Treize said "Rest now, 01's treatment should be completed soon and I need you to be both   
physically and mentally strong when you meet him" Closing his eyes Zech's barley heard the two as they slipped out of the room.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
From deep within Heero's body came a bright purple light that filled the entire room, the bonds that tied him down to the   
chair disintegrated into nothing as his body began to rise from the seat. The doctors in the room gasped as the light   
receded when they caught their first glimpse of the winged floating boy "Amazing, so the strange bone formation around the   
spine were in fact wings" One of the doctors said in awe, as another attempted to restrain the boy. When the man grabbed   
Heero's arm a powerful energy surged through his body, blisters made themselves known all over the mans body as he cried out   
in pain. Hearing the mans cry Heero's eyes snapped open to revile a deep Prussian colour, that from a distance looked black.   
With a thundering voice Heero called out "You dare attempt to control me! Pathetic humans I will make you pay for your   
insult!"  
  
Smirking Heero raised his hands as the people in the room tried to make their escape, using his power Heero sealed the   
room off as he turned dark blue eyes to the doctor frozen in fear before him. Using his increased speed he lunged for the   
man and grabbed his head between both his hands, squeezing with all the strength he had blood began to trickle down his arms  
to drop to the floor. Screaming out in pain the doctor's body then went limp in Heero's grasp, after dropping the dead body to  
the floor he turned his attention to the remaining doctor in the room. Grinning evilly Heero closed the distance between them  
and broke the man's neck, lifting the body up with one arm he used the other to rip some of the lab coat off of him before  
throwing the body over his shoulder. Using the cloth to quickly wipe the blood of his body, he then let the blood stained   
cloth fall to the ground before he made his exit through the doors.  
  
  
TBC  
  
To Shingami's Dark Angel, I hope you liked the way I got rid of Relena ~_^ Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter   
and the next one should be out sometime during the beginning of next week. R&R Please ^_^ 


	11. The Battle Begins

Title: Two Pieces - The Battle Begins  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters  
  
  
'Blah'= Character thought's  
  
  
  
Warnings: Violence, Death of a few non essential characters   
  
  
  
  
While silence griped the room occupants 01's thoughts were not on the dead girl or the people angry at his master for killing  
her, they were focused on a wave of pure darkness that washed over his body a few minutes ago. Feeling such intensity from  
the dark aura 01's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body fell to the floor in a loud thud. Instantly the tension in the  
room was broken and Shinigami knelt down to check on the fallen boy, after a quick check he picked up 01 and carefully placed  
him on the couch.   
  
Sighing to himself Shinigami checked the boy once more before he sadly said "I guess that I have been use to being the only  
one allowed to touch Heero for so long, that now I cant stand the thought of anybody else doing it" "But that still doesn't   
give you the right to take a life if somebody does touch him. It's bound to happen Duo, you can't stop people from wanting   
to" Quatre firmly said, bitterly chuckling to himself Shinigami stood up and said "You don't understand, as you know from the   
story Odin told you that Heero's mother was taken from me by my own people. While her kidnappers were attempting to reprogram   
her they didn't really know how to go about the whole thing, and without knowing it they were creating a great darkness   
within her mind. You see through such a simple gesture as their touch, she was absorbing all of their negative energies. This  
darkness within her was created by my peoples strong feelings of greed, envy, lust and the most potent of them all their   
hatered for me. With her mind already weak from the programming they were doing to her, the darkness growing within her   
easily took over her mind and put her own consciousness to sleep. That is the whole reason to why she suddenly went out of   
control and began destroying everything in sight"  
  
"When I came on the scene, the evil within her had already destroyed over three quarters of my race. I used my own power  
to enter her mind and battled the darkness there, eventually I was able to weaken it enough to lock it deep within her mind.  
Ever since that day I have allowed no other except for myself touch her in fear that if somebody did, the darkness would be  
set free once more"  
  
"After we crash landed on the earth and were captured by that so called Dr J, we were separated for the first time since she   
was kidnapped. With my body too weak to even think of escape due to the injuries I sustained in the crash, I could do nothing  
but wait in that damn cell. I guess it was luck that my only surviving servant and I were sharing the same cell, otherwise I   
wouldn't be here with you today. The two of us seemed to be forgotten ever since THAT scientist took Heero's mother away from   
me. It wasn't until the day where another doctor, one going by the name of G came to our cell early one morning. This new   
doctor seemed to take a special interest in me, so he ordered his men to take me to the medical room so he could preform his   
experiments. It was there that he learnt of the power that I held within me, and it was there that he finally decided the   
best way to use my power."  
  
"I didn't have to wait long till he started his experiments. One by one G would bring in newly pregnant female humans, he then  
injected each unborn child with my DNA profile. This process was done on dozens of women over the next few months, and all   
throughout this my body continued getting weaker. Just before my last test I gave most of my remaining power to my servant,   
then ordered him to use the power I had just given him to allow my weapon to escape. After I was taken back into the medical   
rooms, G once again used a needle to drain more DNA from me. This time though instead of just getting my DNA, I also managed   
to transfer my spirit with it. The moment the tip of the needle left my skin, my body ceased to live. G ordered his men to   
dispose of it, while he continued to inject the last of my DNA and unknowingly my spirit also into the pregnant woman's   
unborn child. Heero's mother managed to escape due to the commotion my slave put on, and nine months later I was reborn as a   
human child"  
  
"Over the years as the body I was inhabiting grew so did the powers inside of me, I found that by the early age of five I  
already had over half of my powers returned to me. It wasn't till I was six years of age when G told me all about the perfect  
soldier program, and the fact that I was one of the many potential candidate for controlling this perfect soldier they had   
created. You see they wanted a substitute master for their weapon, all because the creator of this perfect soldier was too  
old for battle. One by one all the other candidates before me were all killed off by the weapon I knew to be named 01. I knew  
that each child they sent in to tame this so called untameable beast, were the children injected with my DNA. With each death  
I became more and more convinced that this perfect soldier they had created, was indeed the child of the weapon created for   
me so long ago. My theory was confirmed when I was the last of the modified children, and was finally sent in to try and get   
the weapons obedience. Once I got my first look at 01, I found that he looked almost identical to her, he had the same   
coloured hair and skin and his facial structure was almost identical also, but it was the piercing Prussian blue eyes that  
gave him away"  
  
"Now that I had been reunited with my weapon after so many years of being apart, I was not going to allow the doctors to   
separate us again. Unfortunately though my happiness was short lived because the doctors gassed the room we were both in. Dr J  
took 01 back and G locked away my personality deep within the human child's mind, which then allowed the original personality   
to take control"  
  
"I was lying dormant within the mind of this body while he lived a normal life here in this town. But when the new student  
Heero Lowe began school in this town, my consciousness was slowly beginning to awaken. It wasn't until 01 showed up and   
defeated Heero till I was fully able to awakened, and the Duo personality slept once more" What ever else that was going to   
be said was cut short as Shinigami caught a glimpse of the brilliant colour of blue of the now reawakened boy next to him.   
Opening his mouth to speak, he found himself cut off as 01 quietly said "It's awoken once again" Those few simple words were   
enough to make the mightily Shinigami pale, as he soon found himself at a loss for words.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Footsteps echoed quietly as a boy no older than fifteen walked down the hallway, dark Prussian blue eyes scanned the   
corridors as Heero made his way down them. As he walked past one of many open doors three men came rushing out at the exact   
same time, knocking the blue eyed boy over one of the men roughly said "Stupid kid! We should teach you a lesson for getting  
in our way" Picking up Heero by his neck the man then threw him into the room they had just exited. Quickly covering the   
distance between the two the man bent down as he saw the boy trembling, proudly he said "Are you afraid boy....well you   
should be" Narrowing his eyes Heero picked himself up off the floor as he chuckled quietly to himself. "What's so funny boy?"  
After getting the silent attention of everyone else in the room, a feral grin appeared on Heero's face as he turned around   
to face the men and said "I will teach you pathetic humans the sweet taste of fear"   
  
Tearing could be heard from Heero's back as blood stained grey wings burst forth, chocolate coloured hair stood up on end as   
Prussian blue eyes darkened so much they almost looked pitch black. Wings stretching Heero began to hover just above the   
ground as he looked at the men with no emotion held in his eyes. The silence ended soon after as a chorus of screams   
came from the people attempting to get away from the winged boy, they did not get far though for a purple light erupted   
from Heero to engulf the entire room. No emotion was shown on his face as he turned his attention to the man right in front   
of him, in an amused tone he spoke "Now the only question remaining is how I should dispose of all of you?"  
  
"Stand down 01" Came a voice from the other side of the room, turning around to view the new comer Heero came face to face  
with Treize. While distracted the man cowering at Heero's feet made an attempt of escape, but found that he could not even   
move a single muscle. In a deep thundery voice Heero spoke "You attempt to control me human?.....I don't know whether to be   
amused or insulted" "Say what ever you like 01, you will obey my orders or suffer the consequences" Ignoring the foolish man,   
Heero turned his attentions back to the cowering human at his feet. Just as he leapt forward to attack the man, his body hit   
an invisible wall. Rubbing his face Heero turned his attentions back to Treize, and found two other people standing there   
with him. One new comer was a tall female, with two buns on either side of her head. The other had a metal mask over half of   
his head as his platinum blonde hair flowed out from underneath it. Raising an eyebrow Heero asked "And who might the blondie   
be?" Smirking Zech's stepped forward as he pinned Heero with his glowing blue eyes. Using his new powers Zech's raised his   
hand and a surprised gasp could be heard from Heero, as he found his body locked into place. In an icy voice Zech's said "My  
name is Zech's, and you will obey Treize's command 01 or you will be punished for your disobedience"  
  
Looking into the icy blue eyes of Zech's, Heero couldn't contain the malicious laughter that erupted from his mouth. Not   
impressed by the boy's reaction, Zech's used more of his power to tighten the invisible restraints he placed around him. But   
that attempt only resulted in the increase of Heero's already uncontrollable laughter. With a simple gesture of his hands   
Heero broke free of the restraints placed around him, and turned amused eyes to the surprised looks on the others faces.   
Seeing Zech's take up a fighting pose, Heero mirrored his movements while saying "Stupid human, I will just have to teach   
you a lesson then"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's awoken?" Quatre asked in a small voice, but his question we unnoticed as Shinigami growled out "Are you certain?"  
Nodding his head 01 said "Positive, even though we separated so long ago I have always been able to feel his presence in the  
back of my mind. For the entire time I felt the pure energies of his power, the light side if that's what you want to call it.   
But just before I passed out it changed almost instantly from this pure light feeling, to one of total darkness" Turning his   
head to face his master directly he continued "It was the feeling of pure hatred" "We need to find Heero as soon as possible,   
do you think you can track him through that bond of yours?" Seeming to think it over for a minute, 01 eventually replied "I   
think it could be possible, I'm not sure though" With determination in his voice Shinigami said "Its good enough"  
  
Getting up from the couch both Shinigami and 01 were surprised to see Odin and the others blocking their way "We're coming   
with you, and I'm not going to take no for an answer" Odin demanded, sighing loudly to himself Shinigami waved them to follow  
him outside while he said "Fine, but when we get there you guys better stay back and let the two of us handle the situation"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A soft purple glow surrounded Heero's boy as he lunged for his enemy. Zech's didn't even have time to be surprised when 01  
suddenly disappeared, the reappeared right in front of him. Seeing the sadistic smile on the other's face, a painful gasp   
could be heard as Heero's fist slammed into Zech's stomach. When Zech's bent over and wrapped his arms around himself Heero   
quickly did a round house kick to his opponents head, sending the blonde man hurling across the room. The rooms other   
occupants quickly cleared a path, and allowed Zech's body to fly by them and hit the wall with a sickening thud. Seeing the  
other mans body slump to the ground, Heero couldn't hold back the satisfied smirk that appeared on his face. As he turned  
around to face Treize again though, he heard movement from behind him as a voice said "I certainly hope that's not the best  
you can do because if it is, you should just surrender right now" Looking over his shoulder, with amusement in his eyes  
Heero teasingly answered "Hardly"   
  
Flipping his platinum blond hair over his shoulder, Zech's suggested "This room is too cluttered for our battle, shall we   
take it outside then?" Nodding his head in agreement Heero said "Yes I couldn't agree more with you, allow me to rectify the   
problem" The purple glow around Heero began to darken, as he threw both of his arms into the air. The ground began to tremble  
all around them, tables and chairs started to creak as the metal frames began to collapse in on themselves. Through the cracks   
on the floor a soft purple light appeared, and soon after the whole building was shaking uncontrollably. With a look of horror   
on his face, Zech's quickly gained control of his fears and ran over to protect Treize and Une. Zech's placed a barrier   
around the three of them just in time to see the purple light engulf everything in sight.   
  
The tormenting screams of all the humans around Heero sounded like music to his ears, the smell of their burning flesh added  
to the enjoyment he was feeling at finally being set free. 'You will not stop me this time Shinigami, I am here to stay'   
Folding his grey wings around himself, his whole body began to brightly glow. A unnatural laugh was heard from Heero as his   
grey wings rapidly spread apart, and from within Heero's body his power rushed out causing massive explosions all around the  
building.  
  
Hearing a slight cracking noise, Zech's concentrated on putting more of his power into the barrier as more explosions went   
off all around them. Sweet began to appear on Zech's forehead as he realised that if this attack didn't end soon, they   
certainly would be. But just after he thought that, the explosions stoped and an eerie silence followed soon after. Not   
taking the any chances Zech's kept the barrier around them, while he waited for the thick smoke to disappear.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinigami, 01 and the others were all standing out front of Odin's house ready to leave, when an explosion could be heard in   
the distance. Six heads all snapped in the direction of the noise, to find thick black clouds of smoke rising up from the   
area. "Shit we're too late!" Violet eyes narrowed at the smoke as he asked "Can you tell the distance?" "Yes judging where  
the smoke, by car it should take approximately 25 minutes to get to the destination" Came the calm reply from 01 "Damn it,  
we need to hurry" The group quickly made their way to the car, and sped in the direction of the previous explosion.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Smoke clearing from the battle field, three pairs of eyes widened at the scene before them. Bodies litter the ground along   
with all the remains of the building, the stench that surrounded them was so overpowering they had to fight the urge to gag.   
In the distance ice blue eyes spotted the figure of the person who had created such destruction, but a smile graced Zech's   
lips when he saw that the boy was kneeling on the ground panting 'Excellent he must have used up more power than he though   
with that explosion, this should make my battle much easier'  
  
Not long after the explosion Heero fell to his knees as he felt a wave of pain race through his entire body, bringing up his  
arms to surround his body in an attempt to will away the pain. As he began to wrap his wings around himself, Heero noticed  
with satisfaction that they had turned completely jet black. Bringing up a hand, Heero gently caressed his wings while   
thinking 'Only a few more deaths needed before my transformation is complete.....then I will no longer have the fear of  
Shinigami being able to put me to sleep again' Strength slowly returning to him, Heero picked himself off the ground and   
dusted himself off. Scanning the area, Heero smiled in satisfaction when he viewed the damage he cause. Heero expanded his   
wings out as he took off into the sky, and flew towards his enemies.  
  
Watching the dark figure flying gracefully towards them, Treize had to force himself not to take a step back as he caught a   
glimps of what was on the others face. Landing close to the trio, with a look of malevolence Heero casually said "Let the   
battle begin" Before lunging once more at Zech's.  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
Notes: The next chapter should be out within the next few days. I would like to thank Pink Cherry Blossom, Chara, Ladye Black  
and Sarah (Shingami's Dark Angel) for all their reviews and everyone else who has reviewed my story so far, please keep them   
coming. ^_^ 


	12. Demons Dance

Title: Two Pieces - Demons Dance  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters  
  
  
'Blah'= Character thought's  
  
  
  
Warnings: Violence, Blood, Death of a character  
  
  
  
  
As Zech's watched his opponent getting closer by the second, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Heero split himself   
into three bodies. But he didn't have too much time to dwell on that thought as all three of his enemies attacked him at   
once. Falling to the ground, he quickly rolled to one side and placed a barrier around himself as he was attacked again.  
'Shit......how in the hell did he do that?' Jumping away from Heero to give himself some distance, Zech's narrowed his eyes   
as he thought 'If he can do that, then so can I since our powers are identical to one another' Focusing his energies Zech's   
attempted creating his own illusions. Stopping dead in his tracks Heero had to control himself, so that he wouldn't burst   
out laughing when he saw what the blonde man as attempting. Folding his black wings around himself, Heero and all his   
illusions just stood there and waited patiently for Zech's to finish.   
  
Amusement sparkled in three pairs of eyes as they saw Zech's finally creating two other versions of himself. Seeing that the  
illusion spell had lowered his opponent's power level, a smug smile appeared on Heero's face as he said "Very impressive   
indeed Zech's......but how well can you handle what you created?" Not even waiting for a response three pairs of black wings  
unfolded from around their owners, as they all continued with their battle. To Heero's surprise though, Zech's could control   
his created illusions very well. And on the odd occasion they had actually landed a blow on either him or one of his   
other selves.   
  
It wasn't until one of his own illusions was destroyed by one of his enemies that Heero started to take the battle seriously.   
Ordering the remaining one to his side, they both flew a few meters into the air. Hovering in one spot, Heero narrowed his  
eyes when he saw the smug look on all the faces on the people below. 'The blonde man is more powerful than I had first   
thought. If only I could complete my transformation' Looking around the battlefield, Prussian blue eyes locked onto the two  
forgotten humans standing just far enough away so that they wouldn't get in the way. 'Perfect, if I could manage to kill just  
one of them, I could gain better control over my powers' Grinning evilly Heero quickly thought up a suitable battle plan,   
then focused his power on creating more illusions of himself.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Does something about this battle strike you as odd Une?" Treize calmly asked. Taking her attention of the fierce battle   
before her, Une raised an eyebrow while she said "What do you mean my Lord?" Shaking his head Treize said "The report we got   
on 01 stated that he had pyrokenetic and hydrokinetic powers, did it not?" Nodding her head in confirmation he continued   
"Then why is it, that neither Zech's nor 01 has used that ability then?" Confusion was plainly seen on Une's face as she   
replied "I don't know, do you think the information was wrong?" Once again shaking his head he said "I don't think so, most of   
the information on it was too accurate on 01 to believe it was......its almost as if there were two of them" "But how could   
that be possible, our informant didn't mention there ever being two weapons" Rubbing the bridge of his nose Treize added "I   
know, the report though didn't mention anything about he's ability to create illusions, or even the wings on his back"   
Seeming to think it over, Une finally though allowed "01 could be saving those attacks until the right time. With Zech's, he  
just might not know how to tap into that ability yet" "You're right, but I still have this feeling that something's just not  
right" Looking at Treize in concern, Lady Une thought over what he said carefully before returning her attention back to the  
battle.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zech's couldn't believe his eyes as ten more illusions were created right before him, and took a step back as he saw that   
more were still being created. 'Impossible, I had enough trouble creating just two illusions of myself, but 01 here keeps  
popping them out with no effort at all. Damn it!.....I will just have to outsmart them all, having so many to control would   
take a lot of effort. Hopefully I will have enough room to move with'   
  
Opening his eyes, Heero smiled in satisfaction when he counted a total of fourteen extra illusions. 'They will be weaker now  
that I have created more, but they will serve their purpose well enough' Checking the location of everyone on the battle   
field once more, Heero then ordered all his illusions to attack Zech's while he went after the other two.  
  
Seeing them all begin their attack, Zech's put up a barrier around himself and both of his creations. Flying at too great a   
speed, one by one each of Heero's illusions hit the barrier. They quickly recovered though and kept ramming it, until small  
cracks could be heard from the abused spots. This was what Zech's was waiting for as he used his power to throw the failing  
barriers at his enemies, while they were momentarily stunned he ordered his own illusions to attack. While he was fighting   
Zech's failed to notice that the original Heero had not joined the battle, and instead flew off in the direction of Treize  
and Une.  
  
During the confusion as all the illusions flew in all directions, Heero quickly and quietly made his way towards to the  
unsuspecting pair. Silently Heero crept up behind them and broke the neck of Lady Une, letting the body fall to the ground  
Heero was about to attack the shocked Treize when a wave of pain laced through his body. Falling to his knees he couldn't   
help the pain filled scream that erupted from his lips. One by one the illusions he was controlling stopped moving, before   
they slowly began to vanish. Blood began to pour out from the base of Heero's wings and pooled around his shoulder blades. As  
if it had a mind of its own, the blood then began to spread out in thin streams. Snaking its way around his back and up his   
neck, from each of the blood streams tiny strands broke away from the larger ones. Intricate circular patterns formed on   
Heero's jaw lines, while others around his body formed into a detailed pattern. The strains making their way down his arms   
formed a delicate picture of a majestic winged beast, it looked to be a large stripy cat with two horns behind its ears. Once   
the blood stopped moving it began to glow brightly, blinding everyone on the battle field. Once the light faded Heero raised   
his hand and lightly touched the patterns on his arm. As he ran his fingers across it, the creature in the pattern seemed to   
push against his stroking. Blinking in surprise Heero leaned in closer to get a better look at it, when all of a sudden the   
creature lifted his head off of Heero's arm and licked him on the tip of his nose before settling back on the skin. The   
surprise on Heero's face soon turned into a cruel one, as realization dawned on him 'Now this could come in handy'   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Were almost there boys, only a few more minutes" Came Odin's voice from the driver's seat. 01 turned his attention away from  
the scenery passing by them when he heard the voice of his father. Feeling the arms around him tightened softly 01 looked   
into the determined eyes of Shinigami, leaning forward the violet eyed boy quietly said "Everything will turn out fine 01,  
we'll get there in time" Moving around so he was face to face with 01, he quietly added "I love you" Before placing a soft   
kiss on 01's lips. Sitting back in their positions, it was then that 01 noticed the worried and fearful expressions of the   
other boys in the car. After studying their face, 01 turned back to the window to watch the passing scenery once again.   
'There worried about Duo......it doesn't take a genius to figure that out' He then thought with determination 'I will not   
allow any of Duo's friends to get hurt, no matter what I have to do I will protect them.......even if I have to destroy   
myself to do so'  
  
A frown crossed Shinigami's face as he felt a slight tremble coming from 01, looking down at the boy his frown was soon   
replaced with concern. There in his lap 01 began to shake violently as a soft purple light appeared around him, throwing  
his head back as if in pain Shinigami got a glimpse at 01's eyes. Eyes that were once the colour of Prussian, had now   
darkened so much that they now looked almost black. Tightening his hold on the boy, Shinigami shouted at Odin "We need to   
hurry, the darkness within Heero is getting stronger" Rocking the boy in his arms, all that he could think of was 'I hope   
we're not already too late'  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fighting as hard as he could Zech's became surprised when one by one each of Heero's illusions stopped moving, and slowly  
began to vanish. His surprise didn't last too long though as he was blinded by a sudden bright light. Raising up his arms to  
protect his eyes, Zech's growled as he said to himself "He finally realised that he couldn't win, so he resorts to trying to  
blind me?......how cowardly"  
  
Once the light died down, it took a few minutes for Zech's eyes to re-adjust. Once they had though his surprise turned to   
shock when he saw Treize cradling the broken body of Lady Une, and the one who was responsible kneeling down next to them.   
His shock soon turned to anger as he rushed over to his friends, while his two illusions restrained the unresisting boy.   
Zech's anger increased when he checked the dead body, he then walked right up to Heero and slammed his fist into his face.   
  
As his head was thrown to the side from the impact, Heero forgot all about his newest additions and focused his attention on   
the angry blonde standing before him. Blinded by the rage within him, Zech's didn't notice the physical changes Heero had   
just gone through as he roughly grabbed his chin and said "You will pay dearly for her death 01. Now that we have finally   
caught you, it is time for me to show you who you belong to" A cruel smile appeared on Zech's face as he slammed his fist   
into Heero's face once more. Instead of hearing any cries of pain, a harsh laughter could be heard as Heero spat the blood   
out from his mouth. "You foolish humans think you have caught me?" Asked Heero in an icy tone, a dark purple light then   
surrounded his body. Chocolate coloured hair stood up on end as Zech's caught the gaze of a pair of dark Prussian blue eyes,   
right before the smaller boy effortlessly disposed of his illusions. Dusting himself off Heero stretched all of the muscles   
in his body, before turning his attention back to his enemies. In a blinding flash of light, two distinctive roars could be   
heard as the creatures on both of Heero's arms rushed past Zech's. The light quickly died away growling could be heard from  
behind, as Zech's spun around to find two large winged cat creatures bearing their fangs at him.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"There they are!" Odin's voice called out from the driver's seat, as they neared their destination. "What in Nataku's name   
are those?!?" Was all Wufei could say, when they got their first glimpse of the battle field. Leaning over the front seat,   
Shinigami cursed quietly to himself when he saw what the Chinese boy was talking about. "Shit....this is not good, Odin pull  
the car over now" Following Shinigami's order, he quickly stopped the car as both the violet and blue eyed boy jumped out.  
Everyone else in the car went to follow, but Shinigami quickly turned around and shouted "NO! You guys stay here, its way too  
dangerous" Then continued running towards the fight.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Standing a few meters away from Zech's stood two large feline beasts, their fur was as black as the night sky with dark   
purple stripes all along the back of the creature. The jet black wings were just as dark as its fur and if they were folded  
into its body at the moment, they would blend in perfectly. It was their eyes though that really chilled Zech's to the bone.  
There staring at him were two pairs of slightly glowing blood red eyes.  
  
Roaring the two winged cats charged forward and leapt at Zech's. Thinking quickly the blonde man placed another barrier in  
front of him, then turned around and tried to attack Heero. Jumping around the barrier the one of the cats quickly pounced  
on top of Zech's while the other one took up a defensive stance in front of Heero. Attempting to get the large beast off of   
him, Zech's cried out in pain as the creatures claws dug into his shoulders. Stroking the cats head Heero calmly said "I  
wouldn't move around too much Zech's, he does enjoy the taste of meat you know" A triumphant smirk appeared on his face, as   
he bent down to whisper something into the cats ear. Spreading its large black wings, the cat flew over and headed straight   
for Treize.  
  
Just as the beast was about to attack, a large firewall appeared between it and Treize. Looking over his shoulder, Heero's  
eyes narrowed dangerously when he heard his cat shriek out in pain as it slammed into the flames. "Looks as though we got   
here just in time, doesn't it 01" Turning around a growl escaped his mouth when he saw that mocking grin on the face of the  
violet eyed boy. With barely suppressed anger, Heero said through clenched teeth "Shinigami" Taking a bow, Shinigami stepped  
forward while saying "The one and only" Pausing for a second, Shinigami then purred out "Its been a while Hee-Chan" Hearing   
his name said such a way, sent an involuntary shiver down Heero's spine.   
  
"Why don't you recall your pets Hee-Chan, you wouldn't want them to get hurt now do you?" Sending his best death glare Heero   
spat out "I wont take any orders from you!" Rasing an eyebrow at the others response Shinigami calmly said "Is that your   
final decision?" When he received no reply Shinigami said "Have it your way, but don't say that I didn't warn you Hee-Chan"   
Looked over his shoulder the violet eyed boy nodded his head to the boy standing behind him. Heero's eyes narrowed   
dangerously when he saw 01 stepping out from the shadows. Raising a hand a large fire ball appeared out of no where, and   
engulfed the winged cat that attacked Treize. Hearing the cry of pain Heero snapped around in time to see the creature   
within the flames loose its physical body, and transform into a light. The light then lifted itself from the flames, and   
made its way over to join once again with Heero. Looking down at the markings on his arm, Heero ran his fingers lightly over   
the pattern again but this time there was no reaction from it. "What have you done?" Heero quietly said out loud, not   
hearing the softly spoken words Shinigami asked "Now will you listen to me?" Head snapping up to look at the boy, Prussian   
blue eyes darkened as Heero threw his other arm out into the air. The large beast that had its claws in Zech's, began to   
glow before it too changed into a bright light. Like the other one, the light made its way over back into Heero's arm.   
  
Lowering his arm once again, the jet black wings on his back began to tremble slightly as his unruly hair began to stand up   
on end. A dark purple light began to surround his body, as his deep voice thundered all around the battlefield when Heero   
angrily said "You have crossed me for the late time Shinigami, I will not allow you to control me again" "Sorry to say   
Hee-Chan, but you don't have a choice in the matter" Not taking his eyes of the enraged boy before him, Shinigami shouted   
"01 while I'm busy with Heero, I want you to watch those two men standing near him. If it looks like they are gonna try   
anything funny, you have my permission to destroy them" The world around the violet eyed boy then seemed to fade into   
nothing, leaving only Heero and himself standing in a black void. In the same thundery voice Heero coldly said "We end this   
now"  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
Notes: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be out sometime during the beginning of next week.   
R&R Please ^_^ 


	13. Illusions of Truth

Title: Two Pieces - Illusions of Truth  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters  
  
  
'Blah'= Character thought's  
  
  
  
Warnings: Some violence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blank void around the pair suddenly began to swirl with different colours up above them. Blues, yellows, and reds mixed   
together to create hundreds of different colours. Like a tidal wave the colours came crashing down right in the middle of   
the pair, the emptiness above them was replaced with various shades of yellows, oranges and reds. Below them green, brown and  
blue colours snaked their way across the ground to form various trees, grass and rivers. Then just like the time speed was   
set on fast forward creatures made their way onto land to take their first look at their new life above their old watery   
homes. Spread out across the endless horizons evolution quickly became the next step, some creatures grew claws and sharp   
fangs, while others grew giant wings that enabled them to take flight. Other evolved into a diverse range of grazers and   
tree climbers. The creatures of the trees quickly began to evolve into human life forms, Shinigami gasped when he first saw   
the dark violet eyes of his ancestors.  
  
All around him the scenery changed so quickly that all the images seemed to blur into one. Just as Shinigami was feeling a   
little dizzy, everything suddenly stopped. Violet eyes widened impossible large as they took in the scene before them. Bodies  
littered the ash filled earth, fire was quickly spreading through the remaining buildings. Smoke raised up from beneath the  
body parts to colour the amber sky black. Shinigami cringed as his memory reminded him that this illusion created, was from  
the day when he had fought the darkness for the first time back on his planet.  
  
Calmly stepping over the bodies before him, Heero's voice mocking voice called out "I thought that this would be the perfect   
place for us to battle, what do you think?" Shaking off his shock, Shinigami spat out "How dare you! You fucking disrespectful   
bastard!"   
  
Shinigami closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. When he reopened them the violet eyed boy calmly asked   
"There is one thing I want to ask you" Raising an eyebrow Heero said "And what would that be?" Taking a step forward,   
Shinigami simply asked "So what happened to the real Heero?" Chuckling quietly to himself a smile crossed his face while the   
blue eyed boy answered "Not that its any of you business....but if you must know he is sleeping at the moment" The smile was   
quickly replaced with a smirk when he said "Would you like to see him?"   
  
Not far from where the pair were standing, the ground began to rumble. Large cracks appeared in the ash filled dirt as black  
thorned vines burst through. Tangled right in the middle of the vines was the sleeping figure of Heero, blood was running out  
wounds caused by the thorns. "Heero!" Shouted Shinigami, forgetting everything else the violet eyed boy made his way over to  
the trapped boy. Two lights appeared on either side of the vines and from each light stepped the same winged beasts from   
before. Shinigami stopped dead in his tracks as the winged cats put themselves between Heero and himself while growling.   
Blazing violet eyes turned to icy blue as Shinigami spoke with barely controlled anger "Release him NOW demon!"  
  
Ignoring the enraged Shinigami, the demon calmly said "Well I guess there's no point staying in this form any longer"   
Stretching his arms out in front oh him, the blue eyed demon began to emit a dark glow. Tanned skin turned as black as the   
night sky, while his hands transformed into sharp claws. Chocolate coloured hair slowly changed into a dark red, while it   
grew down past the demon's knees. Ears became pointed at the ends, as small fangs appeared out of the dark beings mouth.   
Blood began to run down his face and back as along his spine large bone spikes ripped their way through the black flesh.  
  
"How do you like my true form Shinigami? Perfect isn't it? Only a few more deaths left before Heero's real body will look   
like this" Watching the display with open disgust, Shinigami spat out "I will never allow you to, his body is perfect the way  
it is!" Shrugging his shoulders the demon calmly said "You can try all you want Shinigami...but you will never win" The demon   
bent down and picked up one of the skulls next to his feet, then began tossing it from one hand to the other. Prussian blue   
eyes turned icy as he threw the skull down as hard as he could. As it shattering on impact, the demons emotionless voice   
called out "It is time for you to join your people Shinigami!"   
  
Extending his arm smoke began to emit from the demons clawed hands. Gathering it into a ball, the smoke then travelled   
upwards. Swirling around the smoke slowly began to disappear, leaving behind a large red sword. At the same time in his other  
hand another smoke cloud disappeared reviling a blood red shield.  
  
Shinigami's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he quickly narrowed them 'If this is an illusionary world like I think  
it is.....then I should be able to do the same thing' Concentrating he lifted his arms above his head. Within his hands  
appeared a bright purple light, and out of the light a scythe with a glowing green blade appeared in his hands. Shinigami   
smiled in satisfaction as he inspected his weapon. Intense violet orbs focused once again on the demon before him, then a   
split second later Shinigami began his assault.  
  
Swinging his scythe as hard as possible, Shinigami mentally cursed himself as the demon blocked his attack with his shield.  
Thrusting his red sword towards the braided boy, the demon frowned in annoyance when it met nothing but air. A chuckle behind  
him alerted the demon to Shinigami's location. The scythe quickly came down as the winged demon attempted to evade the   
attack. Unfortunately though he was not fast enough and the green blade deeply cut into his right shoulder blade. Crying out  
in pain, the demon let of a bright light as he quickly distanced himself from the grinning boy. With anger in his voice, the  
demon shouted "Don't think you've won yet Shinigami!" Forgetting all about his pain, the demon leapt right back into the  
battle.  
  
As the dark figure rushed towards him, Shinigami cursed himself once again as the demon split into three other forms.   
Thinking quickly the violet eyed boy placed an invisible barrier in front of two of his three attackers, then he proceeded  
to attack the third. Slashing wildly with his weapon, the creature cried out in pain before it disappeared in a cloud of  
smoke. 'That's one down, only one fake left' Shinigami though didn't have enough time to decide which one to attack. The  
next thing he knew his weapon had been knocked out of his hands, and there was a sharp red blade pressed up against his   
throat. Trying not to swallow, Shinigami looked up into the eyes of his captors and gave them a sadistic grin. Blinking in  
confusion the demon holding the sword spoke up "You have lost to me......so why do you grin then?" Shinigami didn't drop his  
grin as his violet eyes began to glow. The demon was about to question him again, but pain erupted in every part of his body.  
Dropping his weapon, the winged demon fell to his knees as he cried out. The illusion standing behind Shinigami disappeared,   
as the real demon curled up into a fetal position by his feet.  
  
"You forget demon that even though you have your own personality, you are still apart of MY Heero" With a smug smile Shinigami   
knelt down next to the sobbing creature and roughly grabbed his chin, forcing the demon to face him. Sneering Shinigami  
continued "Do you forget so easily that while Heero's power far exceeds my own, that there was a reason to why he belonged   
to me?" Not waiting for a reply he continued, since that the only sound that could be heard from the demon below him were   
whimpers. "Did you know that on the day that Heero's mother Kalindi(1) swore her alliance to me, she gave me more that just  
her obedience. She gave me a VERY special gift. This gift was given in case she ever became so out of control that even I  
could not stop her. You see I could now enter her mind and used her very own power against her, and it would do the exact   
same thing to her as it is doing to you now" As if to prove his point, Shinigami narrowed his eyes as he increased his power.  
The pain already within the demons body became unbearable, as a tortured scream erupted from his throat.  
  
'No, I will not allow him to beat me again!' Ignoring the pain, the demon violently lashed out at the unsuspecting braided   
boy above him, and sent him flying through the air. Before Shinigami could even hit the ground, the demon spread his wings   
and repeatedly attacked him. Focusing as much of his powers as he could, the demon slammed his clawed fist into Shinigami's   
face. Panting slightly the winged demon watched in satisfaction as Shinigami's body fell hard to the floor.  
  
Falling down hard to the ground, Shinigami found that he no longer had any strength left to fight. "Damn it!" He cursed as   
the winged demon slowly began walking towards him. 'NO! it cant end like this!' Trying to find any strength he could,   
Shinigami attempted to stand only to fall straight back down. "DAMN IT!" He cursed himself once again as he heard the demons   
footsteps getting closer.  
  
"I have been waiting a long time for this Shinigami" Came the demons thundery voice from above. A hand then quickly grabbed a  
handful of chestnut hair, and roughly picked the braided boy up. Wincing in pain Shinigami cracked open one violet eye to   
stare into icy blue. The blue eye demon then spoke with a hint of triumph in it voice "Now it is time for you to die" With   
all his remaining strength, Shinigami pushed his body up and kissed the demons lips forcefully. When the demon opened his   
mouth in surprise, Shinigami didn't miss the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside. This action seemed to snap the demon   
out of his shock, as he threw Shinigami to the floor. Wiping his mouth with his arm, dark blue eyes held pure hatred in them   
as he venomously said "OMAE O KOROSU!"  
  
As soon as Shinigami's lips touched the demons, the bleeding boy within the vines began to awaken. Prussian blue eyes widened  
in horror as he heard the demon. Seeing Shinigami's life in danger brought a strange feeling of wanting to protect the boy.  
As he tried to move out of the vines, the thorns dug themselves deeper into Heero's body. Not caring for his own wounds he   
struggled more and managed to get one arm free. Feeling dizzy from the blood loss Heero screamed "NOOOOO!" Right before he   
passed out.  
  
A bright white light erupted from Heero's unconscious body, and from out of this light emerged a beautiful woman with long   
chocolate brown hair and stunning Prussian blue eyes. Turning to look at her son, a small smile graced her lips as she   
whispered in his ear "Let me handle this now, my son"  
  
Turning her attention to the two growling beasts in front of her, she let out a burst of energy which sent the winged cats  
flying through the air. Slowly both cats got back up onto the feet, they looked at the chocolate haired woman then looked  
at each other. Both coming to the same decision, a bright light surrounded the pair before they both disappeared. Satisfied  
with their departure, she focused her attention on one terrified blue eyed demon standing over one obviously stunned   
Shinigami. Before any of her past feelings could surface, she quickly buried them deep in the back of her mind.   
  
"I will not allow you to taint his soul any longer demon" Came the emotionless voice of Kalindi, looking around for any type   
of escape the demon stuttered "No......please....don't" "It is too late to ask for forgiveness dark one, your time is over"   
The black demon tried to escape but soon found that it was already much too late for it. Raising her arm a pure white ball of  
energy formed in her hand, an evil smirk formed on her face as she released her attack. Shrieking in pain, the demon fell down  
to his knees as the white energy began to consume his body. With no hint of kindness, Kalindi told the demon "I will not give   
you a painless death demon, that would be too easy on you after all that you have done. No......I will make it as painful as   
I can" Walking right up to the cowering figure she raiser her hand as the body before her began to lift from the ground,   
drawing imaginary symbols in the air, both bodies became transparent. "I will make sure that you can no longer control my  
son" Fear was openly displayed on the demons face as his body slowly drifted over towards Kalindi's. Her eyes drifted shut as  
the two bodies merged together, a small smile graced her lips as she felt the darkness inside of her trying to escape. 'Fool  
of a demon, there is no escape for you any longer'  
  
Icy Prussian blue eyes softened the instant they heard the small voice of Shinigami "Kalindi?" Looking down at the braided  
boy next to her, she smiled sweetly at the boy "It's really you.....my Kalindi?" Her smile turned into that of a loving one  
when she heard her name spoken once again by the one she will always love. Kalindi bend down and placed her hands around his  
heart shaped face "Yes my love, but you must leave me and this place. Heero is that one that needs you now even if he wont  
admit it to himself, you and Heero both belong together" Carefully she bent down and place one final soft kiss on Shinigami's  
lips as the braided boy vanished from within her grasp. Slowly she stood as she quietly whispered "Sayonara...my Shinigami"  
  
Turning her attention back to her captive son, her face lite up with a genuine smile as she made her way over to him. Using  
her fading powers Kalindi destroyed the thorned vines and caught her son as he fell. Kalindi frowned as she saw the extent  
of her sons injuries, her decision made she used the remaining of her powers to heal his wounds. While she waited for Heero  
to awaken, she just sat there cradling him as the world around them began to slowly crumble away.  
  
Opening his Prussian blue eyes, Heero found himself to be in the arms of the same woman from before. Just as he was about to  
speak, she beat him to it "I wished that we had more time to talk my dear tenshi, but the illusion wont hold much longer   
and my powers are almost completely gone" Seeing that Heero was about to speak, she carefully placed a finger on his lips   
"Shhh....please let me continue" After receiving a small nod she continued "Heero you know what you must do 01 is out there,   
waiting for you along with Shinigami. It is up to you to choose your destiny.......Remember I will always be proud of you,   
and I will always love you my son" A single tear slid down Heero's cheek as he listened to his mothers words. In a voice no   
higher than a whisper, he said "I will try to make you proud of me.....mother" Hearing that single word, that she had always   
wanted to hear from the lips of her son, broke down all of her restraint. The tears came rushing down as the hold she had on   
Heero tightened. As the last of the illusionary world crumbled away, Heero's eyes widened as his mother began to disappear   
along with it. In a voice full of sadness he heard her say "Sayonara, my son.....I will always watch over you" Before she   
finally disappeared.  
  
Surrounded by a white void, Heero wiped away the stray tears as he got to his feet. With determination in his eyes, he yelled  
out "I WONT LET YOU DOWN MOTHER!" Smiling to himself, Heero was now ready to face the outside world once again.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
(1) I finally decided on a name for Heero's mum ^_~  
  
  
Notes: I finally got this chapter done, yay. I will try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible, but it probably   
wont be ready to post it until the weekend. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who has been   
reviewing this story, you guys have all been a big help. Keep them coming ^_^ 


	14. Rebirth

Title: Two Pieces - Rebirth  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters  
  
  
'Blah'= Character thought's  
//Blah//= Memories  
  
  
Warnings: Some violence  
  
  
  
  
  
After the bodies of both Heero and Shinigami slumped to the ground, 01 turned his attentions to the two men standing near  
Heero's fallen figure. Not taking any chances 01 quickly used his telekinetic power to lift the limp body off the ground,   
and move him a safe distance away.   
  
Once he was certain that both Heero and Shinigami were at a safe distance, 01 moved over to them and took up a protective   
stance. Giving the two intruders his best death glare, 01 silently challenged either of them to try and take what he was   
protecting. Seeing Zech's ignore his warning and take a step forward, 01 instantly created a wall of fire which towered above  
the stunned man. Only when he saw the blonde man take a retreating step backwards, did he let the fire wall disappear.   
Satisfied that his enemies would think twice before attempting another attack, 01 slightly relaxed and waited patiently for   
Heero and Shinigami to awaken.  
  
A soft light suddenly appeared from behind the chocolate haired boy. Not wanting to have his back facing the enemy, 01 leapt  
backwards and easily landed on the other side of his fallen comrades. The surprise 01 had on his face was quickly replaced   
with his emotionless mask, when he saw that it was Heero's body that radiated the light. He watched on in amazement as the   
wings on Heero's back changed from black to grey, and then finally back to white. The Prussian eyed boy also noticed that the   
blood red markings all along Heero's back slowly paled until they were the colour of the purest white. Feeling the darkness   
in the back of his mind disappear, a small smile graced 01's lips.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Violet eyes snapped open as Shinigami reached up his hand and clutched his throbbing head. He groaned slightly before taking  
a look around at his surrounding. Staring with his mouth open in shock, the braided boy thought to himself 'I'm back? What   
happened to Kalindi?.......MY GOD what happened to Heero?!?' Panic quickly made itself know within Shinigami as he desperately  
searched for the familiar mop of hair of his beloved.....'Did I just think of Heero as my beloved?' Confused by his own   
thoughts Shinigami quickly shoved them to the back of his mind when he finally set his sights on Heero's limp body. Ignoring  
his aching body, the braided boy quickly stood up and ran over to Heero. He quickly checked for a pulse, and when he felt  
the faint beating beneath his fingers he let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Violet eyes softened as they  
looked upon the frail looking boy before them. Moving a few chocolate bangs away from Heero's face, Shinigami smiled at the  
almost innocent look on the others face. Smiling as he picked up the limp body, Shinigami placed a light kiss to Heero's  
forehead as he held him in a possessive grip. 'Finally......finally I have my Hee-Chan back with me' Shinigami then placed  
as soft kiss on the unresponsive boy's lips, before he made his way over to where 01 was standing.  
  
It was 01's eyes that betrayed all the worry he was feeling for Heero, even if his face stayed impassive the entire time he  
watched Shinigami check out his other half. Noticing the worried look in 01's blue eyes, Shinigami grinned inwardly as he   
amusingly thought 'Looks like I wasn't the only one who was worried about ya Hee-Chan' Standing in front of the quiet teen,   
Shinigami couldn't help the grin that spread on his face as he casually said "Hey 01, you think you can take care of this   
lazy bum for me?" Carefully handing over his precious bundle, Shinigami added "Cause it looks as though those guys over there  
want to have some fun"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Slowly Treize made his way over to where Zech's was standing, all the while keeping an eye on the three figures a few meters  
away. With displeasure in his voice he quietly said "Zech's we still need 01 if we are going to accomplish our plans, but  
we need to quickly dispose of the other two before they become a real problem" Keeping his gaze on his enemies, Zech's   
quickly answered "It would be my pleasure" Before he dashed forward creating multiple barriers and hurling them at the  
unsuspecting trio.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Before anything else was said, Shinigami's body went flying into Heero and 01's causing the three of them to tumble to the   
ground. Rubbing the back of his head, violet eyes opened up and checked the condition of the two beneath him. Heero's   
unconscious form was trapped in between 01's body and his own, while 01 himself looked a little dazed but otherwise fine. An   
angry growl escaped Shinigami's lips as he forced his body to stand 'Damn it.....I'm still weak from battling that damn demon'  
Blazing violet orbs darkened with fury, as their owner stumbled to the ground once more. 'They will pay dearly for this   
outrage' Shinigami thought darkly before he leapt up and attacked Zech's.   
  
With fire burning in his eyes, Shinigami viciously sent out a burst of his energy towards the surprised blonde man. Hearing  
a cry of pain, Shinigami let out an almost animal growl as he launched a powerful kick to Zech's face. The blonde man   
stumbled back a little, before he turned his icy blue eyes on violet. He then threw another barrier at the braided boy   
effectively stunning him for a few seconds. That was all Zech's needed as he quickly created two illusions of himself, and   
ordered them to attack. Shinigami recovered just in time as one of the illusions threw a hard punch aimed directly at his   
head. The braided boy quickly ducked the attack and dropped down to the ground, kicking out at his opponent's feet. Even   
before his enemy hit the floor, Shinigami rolled to his left to avoid the second illusions attack from behind. Forcing his   
tired and aching body to stand, Shinigami panted softly as beads of sweet ran down his face. Carefully eyeing each of his   
attackers, violet eyes narrowed when the caught sight of the smug look on Zech's face. Placing a grin on his own, Shinigami's  
eyes glittered dangerously as he signalled his three enemies to continue the battle.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tightening his hold on the unconscious boy, 01 watched as Shinigami's body slowly began to weaken as he battled Zech's. A   
quiet groan was heard and 01's attention immediately went from the battle before him, to his other half. 01 sighed in relief  
as Heero slowly opened his eyes and both their Prussian blue gazes locked. Everything else was quickly forgotten as 01   
quietly asked "How are you feeling Heero?" Closing his eyes again Heero allowed his tired body to relax as he answered 01's   
question just as quietly "A little tired....but fine otherwise"  
  
The two of them were quiet for awhile, both oblivious to the battling going on around them. 01 silently studied Heero's  
expression to get an idea of what the other boy was thinking, but just like himself no emotions were being shown. The   
long silence was then broken by Heero's whispered question "Are you tired of being incomplete?" Shocked by the question, it   
took a moment for 01 to collect his thought to find Heero a suitable answer. Finally he replied "At first I wasn't" 01 smiled  
slightly when he saw Heero slowly opening his eyes and once again looked straight into his own. Taking a deep breath he  
continued "Ever since we have separated, there has been an empty feeling within my mind. I tried to keep myself busy doing  
whatever mission J assigned to me in an attempt to forget about it for at least a little while anyway. Over time though I   
realised that no matter how many missions I had, that empty feeling would never disappear as long as we were two halves.   
When I got my orders to capture you, I almost jumped at the chance of getting you back with me. When I finally found and   
defeated you the first time we met, I vowed that no matter what we would not be separated again"  
  
"But I no longer feel incomplete or alone. We are finally back together and besides that we both also have Shinigami" Hearing   
that name said a pained look quickly crossed Heero's face before he got rid of it, as Heero's blue eyes turned distant when   
the voice of his mothers final few works repeated in his head //01 is out there waiting for you, along with Shinigami....It   
is up to you to choose your destiny// Heero's mind slowly came back to reality as he thought to himself '......My destiny?'  
Coming to a decision, he focused his intense blue orbs back on 01 as he said "I want us to rejoin 01.....I'm tired of being  
incomplete" As 01 placed Heero on the ground, with a smile he said "Ninmu ryoukai" Just as a soft white light surrounded the   
pair. 01's body slowly became transparent as he looked into the blue eyes of his other half, 01 smiled once more before his   
body turned into a soft blue light. The blue light then surrounded Heero's form as he felt a warm feeling all over his body,   
and unconsciously he closed his eyes.  
  
The light faded and where moments ago two identical boys were standing, now only one remained. Feeling the slightly cool  
breeze that gently caressed his face, Heero slowly opened his eyes to revel two entirely blue softly glowing eyes. Stretching  
his wings slightly, Heero lifted his right arm up to his face and looked at it. Seeing the marks on his body were still there,  
he smiled in satisfaction when he saw that the once blood red marks were now coloured gold. Then his blue eyes widened when   
Heero took in the picture on his arm. The winged cat was still there, but the two horns that were on its head were replaced   
by two miniature wings. Running his fingers along the markings, Heero was pleased to feel the creature lean once again into   
his touch.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Exhausted, Shinigami tried to get to his feet but found that he no longer had any energy left. Bitterly he thought to himself  
'It seems that I am destined to loose the people I care about to these humans. First I lost Kalindi to that monster J.....and  
now I'm going to loose my beloved Hee-Chan to these guys' He tried as hard as his could not too black out, but not long after  
his thoughts Shinigami's foggy mind surrender to the comfort of unconsciousness.   
  
Dispelling his illusions Zech's moved as fast as he could towards his enemy and outstretched his hand for one final blow.   
Just as he was about to attack Shinigami's fallen form, something got in between Zech's and his target. Then as quick as it   
came, it disappeared along with Shinigami. Surprise was written on Zech's face when he looked at the empty spot before him and   
the blood that covered his hand. He blinked his eyes a few times before running his gaze around the battle field. His icy   
blue eyes widened though at the sight of Shinigami's limp body lying in the arms of Heero a few meters away. What shocked   
Zech's the most though were that Heero's eye's no longer had any white left in them, they were now all Prussian blue. As   
Heero lowered both of his arms Shinigami's limp body began to hover in the air. Throwing out his left arm to his side, a   
bright light poured out as a large figure emerged from the light.  
  
When the light disappeared it revealed a giant winged cat. Its fur was pure white, while light purple stripes made their way   
down the creatures back and along the base of its white wings. Right behind each ear were a set of miniature white wings,   
which were at the moment stretched out as far as they could go. It was the creatures eyes though that held not only Zech's  
attentions, but that of Treize also. There against the white fur were a pair of dark Prussian blue eyes and instead of the   
normal black colour iris's, they were a dark violet colour. One word ran through both men's mind at the sight of the creature  
'Exquisite'  
  
Without a sound Shinigami's body was lowered onto the white creatures back, just before it turned its back and calmly walked  
off. Once it got a safe distance away from their enemies, the winged cat slowly laid down and carefully rolled Shinigami off   
of it's back. Wanting to protect the braided boy for its master, the white beast moved over to lie next to the unconscious  
boy, and covered him with one wing. Satisfied with the boy's condition, the striped cat turned its attention back to where  
its master was standing.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feeling something soft and warm snuggling up to him, Shinigami attempted to open his eyes to see what it was. When he finally  
got them open, he was met with a bright light which caused his already throbbing head to throb more painfully. Squeezing his   
eyes shut as slight groan escaped his lips, shock ran through his system though when whatever it was laying next to him   
started to lick his face. Scrunching up his face, Shinigami opened his eyes once more only to be met with the face of a   
large white cat. Shinigami automatically tensed at the sight and was about to attack the beast, when he noticed the cat's   
dark Prussian blue eyes starring calmly back at him. Holding back the urge to attack, Shinigami slowly lifted his hand up   
and touched the soft white fur on the creatures face. The large cat began to pur loudly at the touch, and relief flooded   
his system at the happy sound. Quietly chuckling to himself Shinigami slowly pushed his body up into a seating position,   
violet eyes widened as they finally took in the full sight of the creature. "It cant be?!" Shinigami whispered in disbelief,  
before he quietly said to himself "I thought the Janix were only a legend, a simple bedtime story told to the young Azarian   
children" To make sure he wasn't just dreaming this, Shinigami reached out his other hand to confirm that the white creature   
before him was indeed real. The shocked expression on the braided boys face was soon replaced by a radiant smile, as he   
stroked the soft fur beneath his fingers. His violet eyes had an almost dreamy look in them as Shinigami murmured quietly   
"Beautiful.....you're absolutely beautiful" As if in response the white cats purrs grew louder as it leant into the braided   
boys touch. Turning his attention over to the winged boy standing not too far from him, Shinigami whispered longingly   
"Almost as beautiful as my Hee-Chan"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unnoticed by the Prussian eyed boy, the wound on his right shoulder was quickly healing itself. His entirely blue eyes were  
intently focused on his target. Though his mind was still foggy from the joining, there was still one thought that was   
going through his mind at the sight of the blonde man in front of him. The word 'Enemy' was being continually repeated over   
and over again, until the slight movement from the man before him snapped his mind back to reality. As quick as a flash,  
Heero leapt forward and began his attack.  
  
Thinking quickly Zech's placed his strongest barrier he could create in front of him in an attempt to stop the advancing boy.  
Heero's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the blonde man placing a barrier before him, his blue eyes darkened further   
as he sent a powerful burst of his raw energy forward. The raw energy easily shattered the barrier on impact and Heero didn't  
miss the opportunity as he let loose a volley of fire balls from his left hand.  
  
Zech's didn't even have time to blink after his barrier was destroyed, the next thing he knew he was being engulfed in flames.  
Screaming out in pain Zech's fell to his knees, then quickly began rolling on the ground trying to extinguish the flames.  
As the last of the flames died out Zech's once again cried out in pain when the winged boy above him slammed his fist into  
his face. Trying not to black out from the pain, Zech's couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when his body began to  
float off the ground. Forcing his eyes open, Zech's felt a cold shiver fun down his spine when he looked into the empty blue  
eyes before him. Zech's felt his blood turn to ice when he heard Heero speak in a voice totally devoid of all emotion "Omae  
o korosu" After saying these words Heero reached out his right hand and grabbed the blonde mans throat. As he tightened his   
grip around Zech's throat, flames poured out of Heero's right hand to engulf the man in fire once again. With his throat   
being crushed under the others grip, Zech's could only make choking noises as he tried to scream. Just as the outside of  
his vision started going black, Zech's faintly heard somebody calling out "Heero" Before his mind slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Notes: I know this chapter is extremely late and I want to apologize for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last   
chapter, the next one wont take so long for me to post mainly because I have already written half of it. I'm hoping to   
post it by either the end of this week, or the beginning of next week. 


	15. Hearts Decision

Title: Two Pieces - Hearts Decision  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5xM, 4+1, 3+1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters  
  
  
'Blah'= Character thought's  
~Blah~= Telepathic speech  
  
  
Warnings: Violence, Blood  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero!" Shinigami unconsciously yelled when he saw what the boy was doing. The bright orange flames were being reflected in  
his violet eyes, as he watched on in horror at the scene before him. The smell of burning flesh carried over the wind, as  
thick clouds of smoke slowly rose into the sky.  
  
'Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy "Heero!" enemy, ene....Heero?' Slowly the fog covering Heero's mind began to fade, and he slowly  
become fully aware of his surroundings. The smell of burning flesh assaulted his sense of smell and in an automatic response,   
the winged boy released whatever he was holding and stumbled backwards a few steps. Heero gasped when he saw a figure in   
flames fall limply to the ground. His body began to tremble violently as the reality of what he had just done sank in 'I   
just took a human life' As if a switch had been triggered within his mind, all at one disturbing images quickly flashed by   
in Heero's mind. Falling to his knees as silent tears fell from his eyes, the memories of the past few hours quickly   
surfaced.  
  
A pained scream erupted from Heero's throat as the last of the memories faded back into the back of his mind. As if in   
response to Heero's pain, giant flames engulfed the shaking boy. The flames showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, as   
they slowly crept their way over the ground surrounding Heero. But Heero was in too much shock to even realise what he was  
unconsciously doing. Just as he was about to loose what little grip on reality he had left, a strong pair of arms encircled   
his waist from behind and pulled him into an embrace. The wild flames dancing around him slowly began to die down, as his  
mind came back to reality. The figure behind him moved closer and whispered in his ear "Come back to me Heero" He then felt  
a soft kiss being placed on the back of his neck as electricity surged through his body from the same point. His Prussian  
blue eyes slid closed as the figure behind him slowly moved around to face him, not once breaking their embrace. Heero's eyes  
snapped open when he felt a hand cup his gently cheek. Blue eyes widened slightly when they were met with concerned violet,   
Heero softly said "....Shinigami"  
  
Shinigami smiled when he heard his beloved softly speak his name. As he gently caressed Heero's soft cheek, Shinigami touched  
his forehead with that of Heero's as he whispered "I love you Heero" Before he claimed the blue eyed boys lips for his own.  
Running his tongue over Heero's bottom lip, Shinigami waited patiently for the other to grant him access. After a few seconds  
the soft lips parted, and Shinigami purred in delight as he quickly slid his tongue into Heero's mouth. He tasted every inch   
of Heero's mouth, before his tongue searched out that of the winged boys. Just as he began to feel a burning sensation in his   
lungs, Shinigami reluctantly pulled away from Heero. With one arm still wrapped possessively around Heero's waist, his free   
hand came up to caress his cheek once more as Shinigami lovingly said "It's good to have you back Hee-Chan" The braided boys   
grin grew larger when he saw a slight smile appear on Heero's face.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Treize's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of not only his greatest weapon but also long time friend being completely   
overwhelmed by Heero. When the flames erupted all around Zech's, Treize could only watch on in horror as the blonde man was  
quickly being burnt alive. Anger began to boil up inside of him at the sight of Zech's burnt body falling limply to the   
ground. Forcing himself to stay calm, Treize silently watched as Heero stumbled back a few steps and went into some sort of  
trance. Not too long after that, he watched as the braided boy stand up from under the winged cats protection and ran over   
to embrace the trembling boy.  
  
Seeing that the two boys were distracted, Treize quietly rushed over to his fallen friends form and knelt down next to him.  
Treize sighed in relief when he felt a faint pulse beneath his fingers, he then carefully gather Zech's limp body into his  
arms. Deciding it best to retreat for the time being, Treize quietly made his way away from the two boys and over to the  
forest in the near distance. When he reached the edge of the forest, Treize looked over his shoulder at the two teens and  
angrily thought 'This is not over yet 01, believe me you will pay for what you have done today. When you finally become  
mine, I will personally make sure you pay dearly for this outrage' The angered man the quietly disappeared into the dense  
forest, carrying along with him the unconscious body of Zech's.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinigami tightened his hold around the winged boy's waist, as Heero closed his eyes and leant into the embrace. Not wanting  
to break the comfortable silence, the two of them just stood there for some time. Heero's thoughts though would not leave  
him alone though, as memories from both his past and 01's raced through his mind. Various images of Odin, Shinigami, Dr J,  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all quickly flashed by. Deciding to go by his emotions, Heero had finally come to a decision to what  
must be done. His blue eyes opened once more as he looked sadly into Shinigami's violet ones before he said "It is time to  
give Duo back his life Shinigami, the two of us do not belong in the human world" Heero watched the braided boys eyes widen  
slightly and just before Shinigami could say anything, Heero's eyes softened as he said "Aishiteru Shinigami" Then leant  
forward and kissed the stunned boy on the lips. Violet eyes widened impossibly, before they rolled back into Shinigami's   
head. As the braided boy's body went limp, Heero quickly caught it before he could hit the ground. Feeling something nudge   
his leg, Heero looked down to see the Janix sitting by his feet looking straight back at him. Holding onto Shinigami's body   
with his right arm, Heero placed his free left hand on top of the large cats head. The winged cat began to purr loudly as it   
transformed into light, then returned back to it home in Heero's arm. Gathering the unconscious boy back into his arms, Heero   
looked over to the car parked in the distance. Spreading his giant wings, Heero quickly took off and flew over in its   
direction.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fours pairs of eyes watched in both fear and anticipation from within the car, as something came quickly flying towards them.   
Opening the car door Odin stepped out, the other three quickly followed his lead. Odin's eyes widened when his son landed  
right in front of him, with the unconscious Shinigami protectively held within his arms. The older man took a sharp intake of  
breath when his eyes locked onto that of Heero's, and found that Heero's eyes were no longer just the colour of Prussian  
blue. The whites of his eyes had completely changed into a violet colour.  
  
Ignoring the others shocked expressions, Heero said in a monotone voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine "I can no   
longer stay here, I would like to thank you Odin for everything you have done for us. There is only one favour I must ask  
of you" Without any hesitation in his voice, Odin said "Anything Heero" A sad smile appeared on his face as the blue eyed  
boy said "I would like Duo to be safe. After I leave he will have no home to go back to, since his 'grandfather' will no  
longer be among the living" Heero took in a deep breath as he looked straight into the eyes of his father as he asked "Would  
you take Duo into your home and keep him safe?" Odin attempted to put a smile on his face as he answered "No problem" Heero  
nodded his thanks to the man and continued "I have already blocked his memories of everything that has happened since my  
arrival, so you do not need to worry over explaining anything to him when he wakes. He will also have no memories of his   
grandfather, and will from now on think of you as his adoptive father" Before handing over the unconscious boy to his father,  
Heero bent down and placed a light kiss on Duo's forehead as he quietly whispered "Aishiteru....Duo" Then proceeded to hand   
over the unconscious boy over to Odin. Taking a few steps backwards, Heero spread out his white wings as he quietly said   
"Sayonara Odin" Before he took off into the sky once more.  
  
Tightening his hold around Duo's unconscious body, Odin just stood there and silently watched Heero disappear into the   
darkening sky. Once his son was no longer in sight, he turned around to face the three quiet boys standing near him. Odin  
was not surprised to see various amounts of sadness and sorrow in their eyes. Quietly Odin spoke up "I think its time we  
should be heading home....besides your parents are probably beginning to worry" Silently the group all piled back into the  
car, then drove back into town.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Closing the front door behind him, Odin walked through the living room. As he was just about to enter the next room, he   
noticed that something seemed out of place. Looking back over the room, Odin's eyes widened when he finally noticed what   
was wrong 'He doesn't miss a thing' Odin noticed that Relena's deceased body was no longer lying on the floor, and that  
the few photo's he had managed to take of his son were also gone. His shoulders slumped as the reality of Heero's absence  
finally sunk in, but the weight in his arms reminded Odin that there was still Duo that needed to be taken care of. Odin  
quickly left the room and headed for the only other bedroom in the house other than his own.....Heero's. Ignoring the rising  
depression within him, Odin placed Duo on the bed and covered him with the blankets. After checking the braided boy's   
condition, Odin quickly left the room in order to get a chair. Odin placed the chair next to the bed and quietly sat down,  
a stray tear rolled down his cheek when he noticed the situation to be almost identical to the time when he has rescued  
Heero from Dr J.  
  
It was late in the night and Odin was almost asleep, when he heard a tired voice say "I feel like I've been run over by a   
bus" Instantly awake Odin heard groaning below him as Duo attempted to sit up. "God I feel like shit, hey Odin what the hell   
happened to me man?" For a moment Odin was shocked when his eyes locked onto that of the boy sitting next to him 'I thought  
Duo's eyes were violet?' Looking into the braided boys eyes, Odin was defiantly sure that he saw that they were now the   
colour of cobalt blue. He then remembered Duo's question, he wasn't entirely convinced about the memory block Heero had placed  
on the boy so he carefully asked "You don't remember what happened Duo?" The braided boy smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the  
back of his head with his hand "Nope, not a thing" Inwardly Odin sighed in relief, before he said "You mister, got yourself  
into another fight with one of the boys from school and they knocked you over the head pretty bad. Lets just hope that they  
knocked some sense into that thick skull of yours" Confusion was showed on Duo's face for a few moments before it was   
replaced with another gin, laughingly the cobalt eyed boy said "No wonder my body feels like it was someone's punching bag"  
Duo winced as he laid back down into the bed, he tried to hold in a yawn but failed miserably at it. Smiling in amusement   
Odin stood up from the chair, then tucked the boy in as he said "You need rest. We can talk more tomorrow, goodnight Duo" As   
he was leaving the room he faintly heard a tired "Night" Before he closed the door behind him. Leaning back against the door,  
Odin's smile faulted when his thought automatically returned back to Heero. His vision began to blur at the thought that he   
would never be able to see his son again. Sighing in frustration, Odin slowly made his way back to his room and closed the   
door behind him. Letting a few stray tears fall down his face, the exhausted man collapsed onto his bed.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A figure cloaked in darkness watched the scene from the outside. A sad smile appeared on the boy's lips as he said "It is for  
the best if they all forget about my existence" Stretching out his giant white wings, Heero took off into the sky and began  
to focus his energy. A blinding flash of light erupted from his body and slowly began to move through the town. As the  
light passed through each building, every memory related to the blue eyed boy was wiped from the mind of the town's citizens.  
Then once the light reached the end of the town it disappeared. Looking down at the sleeping town below, Heero's gaze locked  
onto the last place that had any information about him.   
  
He quietly flew down to the school and landed down by the tree where he had first spoken to Duo. He quickly squashed the   
memory as he used his power to unlock the school doors. Silently Heero made his way down the corridors, until he stopped in  
front of the doors that lead to the schools data computers. Using the knowledge he had learnt while half of him was under the  
care of Dr J, Heero efficiently erased all information concerning him from the mainframe. Once he had completed that, he then  
went ahead and changed the information concerning Duo so that it wouldn't raise any suspicion later. Heero turned the computer  
off, and proceeded to make sure to erase any sign of him ever being there.  
  
Locking the door behind him once he got back outside, Heero slowly made his way over to the tree and sat down at the base of  
it. With only the darkness of the night around him Heero drew his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them,  
then placed his chin on his hands. The night was quiet and not even the crickets were making any sounds ~You alright Hee-Chan?~  
Raising one of his eyebrows, Heero replied ~Hee-Chan?~ There was a telepathic chuckle before Shinigami answered ~You take  
me out of my body and now you're not letting me call you what I want? Sorry to say, but you will just have to put up with  
what I decide to call you HEE-CHAN~ Rolling his eyes, Heero growled ~Omae o korosu~ Heero's growling increased when he heard   
the amused laughter from Shinigami ~Yeah right, since in order to do that now you would have to destroy your own body to do   
so. By the way I should be the one dealing out death threats, since it was you who took me away from my body. But don't worry   
too much about it, I'm a very forgiving man when it comes to you Hee-Chan~ Standing up, Heero extended his wings out as he  
quietly muttered "Baka" To himself before flying off into the night sky ~Love you too Heero~  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
Notes: I'm sorry that this isn't really a happy ending, but what I have planned for the rest of this story I needed it to end   
here. So don't worry I am thinking of writing a sequel to it, but its up to you guys. If you think I should write a sequel   
you can either tell me in a review or you can email me, its up to you though. In the mean time I will be posting the first   
chapter for my new fic 'Between Darkness and Light' Within the next few days. 


End file.
